Crash
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: Time may be running out for the Five-0 team and why did they crash?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

The governor had called Steve late Monday night. Steve hadn't thought much of it when he answered the phone it was unusual to receive a late night call and head to a case but this time it wasn't a case. The governor had business on the mainland and had been asked to attend an event. Denning's partners and associates had heard of the five-0 team and asked to meet them so suggested they to attend the evening. Steve had put the phone down that night wishing it had been a case, he wasn't one to enjoy dressing up and exchanging pleasantries he was all action. It wasn't just Steve that didn't want to go, Chin had hoped to spend the weekend fishing and Kono was all loved up with Adam having only gotten married a few months before. Danny was the only one remotely interested since it was in New York and he could break away to visit family in Jersey. The team had flown out with Adam and Cath also in tow and decided to go until Sunday. The governor had organised a private jet to bring them back to Hawaii on Sunday evening while he had flown home a few days prior. The group had bordered their flight having actually enjoyed the break away, Cath and Steve sat at the front while Danny and Chin sat separately and Kono and Adam took the back of the plane. Everything had been fine until the last half hour of the flight.

It was bright still; maybe late afternoon and the birds could still be heard chirping in the trees. The sun was pleasantly warm but it would soon turn cold in the mountains…

Steve opened his eyes groggily, his head pounding from impact and his body aching. It took him a few moments to gather himself and realise what had actually happened. A whirring from the engine could be heard as it coughed and spluttered before finally stopping.

"Danny!" Steve called suddenly as he sat up sharply his leg being the only thing to cause pain as he looked down to see a shard of something sticking out. "Shit" He muttered as he ripped it out and made a make shift bandage from his jacket. "Guys!" He called as he tried to focus on the scene around him, fear filling him for the first time in a long time.

"S..sstv" He heard.

Steve looked around desperately his eyes blurry and his head spinning from the sudden movements. He eventually focused fully and saw Cath lying a few feet from him a deep gash on her head but no shocking wounds.

"Cath!" Steve cried as he scrambled over to her lifting her slowly and checking her over.

"I'm f…fine" She muttered as she collapsed into him.

"You're okay Cath; tell me where you're hurt"

"Head"

Steve ripped Cath's sleeve and used it to hold against the wound, it wasn't as deep as he thought and he sat her up fully and instructed her to hold it in place.

"I need to find the others" Steve said his voice shaky.

"There" Cath pointed and Steve turned.

Chin was staggering over a small hill holding his ribs and his face creasing in pain. His face covered in blood and dirt as he began to falter. Steve ran over to Chin and helped him down the hill, sitting him next to Cath.

"Mate you okay?"

"K..Kono"

"I'll find her, but are you okay?"

" .."

"Chin look at me" Steve snapped. "Is it your ribs?"

"Hmm yeah, I'm fine…ge..t K..o, back…pla..ne"

"You two stay together don't try moving" Steve said instructed firmly before moving to find the others.

Kono lay on her back with Adam on top of her, their breathing hitched but in sync with the other. His arm still firmly around her and their legs tangled.

"A…admm"

"Mmmm"

"Ba..by"

"Mmmm"

"O…pen your… eyes" Kono begged as she looked through glassy eyes herself to see Adam half on top of her, his eyes closed tight.

"You…k?"

"I…d…ont know"

Adam felt pain throughout but mainly in his head, he felt heavy and moved slowly off Kono his concern moving straight to her.

"Ba…be" He tried to speak before turning and crawling away from her to be sick.

"Adam" Kono asked with worry as she tried to sit up.

"No!" Adam cried as he wiped his mouth not wanting Kono to move.

"Huh?"

Adam pulled himself back to Kono and brushed hair out her face.

"Sit up slowly"

Kono took Adam's hand and he placed his other on her back and lifted her slowly watching how she clung to him desperately from dizziness and pain.

"Where do you hurt?" He asked.

"My knee" Kono whispered weakly as tears stung her eyes.

Adam realised Kono meant her already damaged knee and Adam knew that could mean bad news.

"Let me see" He whispered as he gently ripped her jeans round the knee where a tear had already formed.

"It's bad isn't it?" Kono asked as she avoided looking.

"It looks swollen and sore but that could just be the impact causing it"

"We fell out the sky Adam!" Kono sobbed as it hit her full force had happened.

"Sshhh were okay, were alive"

"ADAM, KONO!" Steve called as he saw the two in the distance.

"Steve!"

"Hey, we good, what hurts, you okay?" Steve asked in a rambled manner.

"She has cuts and bruising and her knee looks bad I think she might have cracked ribs as well" Adam listed his concern solely on Kono.

"He's been sick; I think he has a concussion"

"I'm fine"

"No Adam a concussion could be really bad" Kono said emotionally.

"Hey Kono were alive, right now were alive we have to look after each other" Steve reassured but he knew no one was in a good state.

"Is Chin…"

"He's alive and was walking albeit in a hobble, I think he has broken ribs and a broken collar bone he's with Cath she has nasty cuts but we seemed to be in the right place in the plane" Steve informed.

"The back just came off" Kono cried as shock started to kick in.

"Hey Kono your safe we have you"

"Baby I'm here Sshhh"

"Can you walk Adam?"

"Yeah I think so"

"Help me get Kono up; we need to go to Chin and Cath"

"What about Danny?" Kono asked through choked sobs"

"I don't know I'm going to find him though" Steve stated firmly there was no way he would leave Danny.

It took a while but Steve and Adam managed to get Kono back to the main wreckage her sobs becoming almost hysterical as adrenaline wore off and reality and shock kicked in.

"Cuz!" Chin cried from his position amongst the leaves.

"She's in shock Chin but she seems stable, her knee is swollen but she needs to calm down" Steve instructed as he and Adam placed her next to Chin, Adam sitting next to her as he became dizzy.

"I need to find Danno" Steve informed before turning to leave.

The sound of laboured footsteps could be heard in the distance and distended breathing as something moved from around the plane.

"I blame you, you absolute Neanderthal animal!" Danny bellowed as he staggered out from a piece of the place.

The guys on the floor cried in relief at the sight of Danny while Steve just quirked an eyebrow.

"How on earth is this my fault?"

"I don't know it just is, my life was simple and safe before I met you" Danny ranted comically despite the current situation.

"I wasn't in control of the plane Danno!"

"I don't care it's still your fault" Danny yelled as he collapsed into Steve's arms the relief evident on both their faces as they stopped arguing and started hugging.

"You alright mate?" Steve asked genuinely.

"I think I've dislocated my shoulder and my ankle hurts like hell"

"What about you?"

"Just had a shard of something in my thigh, nothing major"

Danny stared at Steve angrily. "How is it possible that you fall out the fricking sky and all you get is a cut to the thigh"

"I was sat between you and Cath, you protected me"

"Not funny"

"Guys what about the pilot?" Cath asked.

The group looked between each other before Steve instructed Danny to sit. He moved around the cockpit and sighed softly before moving back.

"He's dead"

"Were all going to die" Kono cried as Chin and Adam tried to comfort her.

"She okay?" Danny asked softly.

"She's in shock"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, our phones are either smashed or flew out the plane, it's unlikely we would get signal anyway"

"Do we have any water or food?" Chin asked.

"We have a few bottles of water and a few granola bars"

"Were not going to last long Steve, our cuts could get infected, Chin, Danny, Kono and Adam all have broken bones and I'm pretty sure Adam has a bad concussion." Cath whispered.

"I'll think of something" He whispered.

Hours passed by and the group were still stranded. The adrenaline had worn of and everyone was in pain. Kono had stopped crying and her tough exterior was firmly in place although Adam's condition was causing it to crack. He lay with his head in her lap fighting to keep his eyes opens as she stroked her fingers through his hair. Cath lay between Steve's legs the two trying to keep everyone's thoughts positive and trying to work on a way to get help. Chin and Danny sat between the couples both trying to work through their pain.

"Danny I can pop your shoulder back in" Steve said once again.

"No I'll suffer"

"Danno I know what I'm doing mate seriously you don't want to leave it out for too long"

"What if you fuck it up worse?"

"I won't"

"I hate you"

"Love you to man" Steve smirked as Cath shuffled forward allowing Steve to get to Danny.

"Wait I just got to prepare"

"Really Danno?"

"I'm about to let a Neanderthal pop my arm back into….AHHHHHHHH!"

"There you go"

"You animal!"

"I did it didn't I"

"It's better to not know Danny" Cath laughed.

"How would you like it?"

"I've had it"

"Of course Mr and Mrs Rambo!"

Steve looked over to Adam seeing his eyes closed and his face pale causing him to stop joking with Danny and start thinking.

"Hey Kono get him some more water"

Kono took the offered bottle and tried to rouse Adam gently.

"Baby wake up"

"Hmmm"

"Adam open your eyes, you can't sleep you need to drink something"

"Errr"

"Come on man" Chin aided as he helped to lift Adam up to a sitting position.

Kono opened the water and brought it to Adam's dry lips tilting the bottle gently and encouraging him to sip at it. He did so weakly before sighing as though it had been a huge struggle.

"Steve we need to get help" Kono said sadly her eyes brimming with tears once more.

"I know Kono just wake him every hour"

"We should start a fire to keep us warm" Chin suggested.

"How?"

"Sticks Danno" Steve said as he began searching for appropriate sticks.

"You learn this in the Navy?"

"Scouts"

"Of course, I'll be back" Danny muttered as he stood weakly.

Steve followed his movements with his eyes before speaking. "Don't go far"

"I got to take a leak, I'm not doing it near any of you, I'll go as far as I need to"

"I won't rescue you if you fall"

"Of course you will I'm your life"

"You wish" Steve chuckled as Danny hobbled off to the trees"

"Cath I got to go to, come with me?" Kono asked softly.

"Course"

"Chin keep Adam awake"

"I got him cuz"

"Can you walk Kono?"

"I'll hop"

Cath took Kono's arm and helped her hob towards shelter away from Danny so they could relieve themselves.

"K..Kono"

"She will be back mate"

"Her knee" Adam managed to say.

"She's a fighter Adam; she dealt with it once before she can do it again" Chin assured.

"We need to get out of here"

"We don't have phones man"

"Yeah…mine"

"What?" Steve questioned from the now burning fire.

"Hey Adam's awake" Danny commented as he returned.

"Mate what are you saying?" Chin asked as Adam struggled to prop himself up against the plane his eyes unfocused but his mind more alert.

"I saw it" He muttered, his voice croaky.

"Where?"

"Mmm, floor…" Adam thought as he pointed towards the trees where the back of the plane had crashed.

"I'll be back" Steve stated as he ran back to where he found Adam and Kono.

"Adam how are you feeling?" Cath asked with concern as she and Kono returned.

"Sick, fuzzy…my ribs hurt"

"You've got a bad concussion which I making you feel ill and you probably broke your ribs on impact, I think Kono, Danny and Chin are the same" Cath informed although she also took note of his uneven breaths.

"You're going to be okay babe" Kono tried as she sat down next to him, snuggling into him for warmth.

"Hmmm"

"I got Adam's phone!" Steve called as he headed back, phone in hand.

"Does it work?" Chin asked.

"It's smashed but the screens flickering, it's still got power"

"Let me see" Chin said as he took it and began to play with it.

The group sat anticipating what Chin would do, praying desperately that he could get some signal or something.

"It's working just, but I think we need higher ground, were in a dip here"

"I'll go" Cath decided.

"What no Cath I will"

"Don't be an animal; I'll be fine, your better here if something happens"

"It won't take me long to run to higher ground Cath"

"Steve it may only have been a shard in your thigh but it must still hurt and will slow you down, I'm fine so I'm going" Cath stated firmly leaving no room for discussion.

"I really like her" Danny laughed.

"I won't be long"

"Wait…" Steve called as Cath had turned.

Steve walked to Cath and pulled her into his arms kissing her soundly. "Be safe"

"I will Steve, keep an eye on Adam…I think there might be more going on" Cath whispered before heading to find signal.

Steve watched her go before looking back over to his Ohana. Danny would probably be okay but would certainly have a severely twisted or broken ankle and a stiff shoulder, Chin seemed to have escaped pretty well aside from his ribs and Steve just hoped that hadn't caused any internal damage, at least it didn't appear to so far. Kono and Adam seemed to have taken the brunt of the crash, Kono's knee looked bad and Steve had to question whether anything could be done he hoped it was just swelling and Adam's concussion was concerning as well as his breathing, Steve was sure Adam's injuries were worse than being shown but he wouldn't tell Kono that he just hoped Cath would return shortly with help on the way.

 **What did you think should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Chapter two**

An hour had past and Cath still hadn't returned. Steve was beginning to panic his mind running with a magnitude of possibilities as to her whereabouts. He wasn't sure of their exact location, but he was pretty sure it wasn't that far from the top surely Cath would be back soon. Steve looked to his Ohana,; Kono was asleep against Chin and Adam asleep with his head in her lap, Chin was also dozing while Danny remained awake with heavy eyes.

"I'm sure she's okay Steve"

"You don't know that Danno"

"It's Cath, she's like you man" Danny said softly as he looked to Steve.

"What do you mean?"

"She knows how to stay alive even in the toughest circumstances, and she doesn't give up until she reaches her goal. She's probably got to the top and hasn't found signal so she's moving about to get some. You would do the same."

"I know but I shouldn't have left her to go, maybe I should go find her"

"You wouldn't catch up with her with your thigh"

"It's fine Danny I've suffered much worse"

"Hmmm"

"How's your ankle"

"Painful"

"Will get help soon"

"We need to Steve, Adam and Kono don't look good"

"I know but I don't want to scare Kono she's already cracking"

"I know, I've never seen her so broken"

"She loves Adam and she loves her career and she could lose both"

"We can't let that happen"

"I know but I'm no doctor there's only so much I can figure out and deal with"

"I know man"

Kono began to stir as she heard Steve and Danny talk. She felt like crap and her knee throbbed incessantly. Her head was pounding also probably due to lack of water. They were at the point of taking small sips each every few hours.

"Guys" Kono croaked weakly and with a hint of panic.

"Hey babe"

"W…wh"

"Sshh you okay babe do you need some water?" Danny asked softly trying to keep Kono calm.

"Mmmm please"

Danny grabbed the already half empty bottle and helped Kono hold it with shaky hands, lifting it to her dry chapped lips. She wanted to guzzle the liquid but she felt so weak she couldn't.

"You got to stop babe, you can have more in a few hours" Danny whispered as he screwed the top back on carefully.

"A…adam's breathing"

"He's alright babe"

"No, he's not" Kono said sadly.

"Sshhh" Adam mumbled as he began to come to.

"Hey mate how you doing"

"Not good man" Adam answered groggily his breathing becoming a greater concern and he began to cough harshly.

"Steve" Danny said warningly.

Chin began to stir hearing Adam cough next to him and he opened his eyes suddenly.

"What' going on?"

"Adam" Kono sobbed.

Chin looked to his baby cousin's husband and felt his skin, he was burning up yet his lips were an odd shade of blue, and his skin was a sickly grey.

"Let me see" Steve stated as he moved to Adam's side taking in his appearance. He listened to his chest and took his pulse mentally noting every little detail of Adam's condition.

"Baby you're okay" Kono said sadly as she stroked Adam's hair.

"He's got a pneumothorax" Steve stated as he began fumbling through bags that lay around randomly.

"What!"

"Steve we need to get him to a hospital" Chin cried.

"I KNOW! Steve snapped regretfully taking everyone by surprise. "We haven't got a hospital right now and we have limited supplies, Cath is god knows where and is officially on my concerned list so I can't tell you if or when help is coming."

The group sat in shock looking at Steve each realising that they were relying heavily on Steve for answers that they knew deep down he didn't have.

"Mate…"

"I need to insert this into his chest to draw the air away and help his breathing" Steve explained calmly.

"Will that work?"

"For a while" Steve answers as he held the hollow bamboo stick.

"Oh god" Kono sobbed as she stroked Adam's hair and held his hand.

Steve could see how scared Kono was and didn't want to frighten her more. Despite her abilities as a fabulous cop she still had not seen nearly as much as the others and he knew she was easily affected, she was just better at hiding it under normal circumstances. He bent down next to Adam and Kono and smiled softly.

"Adam this is going to hurt like hell but it could be the only thing to save your life"

"Hmm j...just…do it" He mumbled through laboured breaths.

"Kono hold his hand tight and try and keep his head still. Adam keep your eyes on Kono, Chin Danny can you help hold him down" Steve said.

"How are you going to break the skin?" Chin asked knowing the stick wouldn't go through on it's own.

Steve didn't answer; instead he just brought out a pocket knife keeping it out of Adam's view.

"You ready mate?"

"Hmmm"

Everyone waited with bated breaths as Steve prepared to save Adam, he knew if he fucked this up he would not only lose Adam but he would lose Kono emotionally as well. He took the knife and ripped Adam's shirt before taking a breath and making his incision and stabbing the stick in forcefully as Adam cried out in sheer pain before passing out.

"Baby, no no…"

"Kono he passed out" Steve said calmly"

"What?"

"He's okay, listen" Steve instructed as everyone went silent.

Kono listened and sighed in relief as she heard the sounds of Adam's breaths.

"We need to keep him still"

Steve, Chin and Danny moved away from Kono and Adam to talk.

"How long does he have?"

"Depends how bad it is but we need help soon"

"Don't give Kono too many details, keep it vague" Chin said.

"She will be okay man"

"I don't know, she's emotionally drain and her knew looks bad"

"I wander if their fluid around the knee cap" Steve questioned.

"You think?"

"It's possible I could check, you can guess by feeling the knee but I don't want to scare her"

"But if you don't what will happen?"

"Not necessarily much, it depends what else is wrong"

"Steve" Chin said desperately.

Steve knew Chin wanted him to check but he also wanted to go find Cath. He knew Kono was his ohana and his friend, she was clearly in a serious way but his girlfriend was also out there somewhere.

"I'll go look for Cath" Chin said softly.

"Mate you're not looking great yourself" Danny pointed out.

"Maybe not but I need Kono to be checked and Steve needs to know Cath is okay, I won't go too far I'll probably find her walking back" Chin said before heading off.

Kono looked to see Chin heading out into the trees and Steve coming towards her.

"Where's Chin going?"

"To find Cath"

"But he's hurt…"

"He won't go far Kono, now can I check your knee out?" Steve asked softly.

"Why?"

"I think there might be fluid around the kneecap and if there so I can do what I did to Adam in your knee and drain it away which will reduce the swelling"

"It hurts so much"

"I'll be gentle, let me just feel it" Steve said softly as he began to prod her knee gently cringing as she winced in pain.

Steve soon stopped and began searching through his ripped bag for a pen.

"I don't need anything long this time so I can use a pen" Steve explained.

"I can't look"

"Danno come here!" Steve called.

"Yeah man"

"Hold Kono's hand"

Danny did as instructed as Steve quickly stabbed the pen into Kono's knee causing her to cry in pain much like Adam had, and rousing Adam too.

"Baby?" Adam mumbled.

"Shit!"

"It's working Kono" Steve smiled.

"That's gross"

"Not helping Danno"

"Sorry"

"Hear keep your legs on this coat, don't let them touch the ground we want to avoid infection.

"Guys!" Chin called as he and Cath headed back. "What did I tell you, she was walking back"

"Cath!" Steve grinned as he ran to her best he could with his thigh.

"He sailor, heard you were worried"

"You've been gone hours"

"I couldn't find signal so I moved about, I walked for ages and had to take a break I didn't feel great"

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah Steve I was just dizzy"

"Did you get help?"

"I called Joe but the signal was really bad and it kept dropping out…I tried to explain Steve but I don't know if he could hear me" Cath explained sadly.

"He head you Cath, it's Joe" Steve reassured but he knew it might not be true. "We tell the others you got hold of him okay"

"Chin knows the truth"

"Well Adam and Kono defiantly can't know there already in a panic and I can't have Danny scared that he won't see Grace again, so as far as they know help is coming" Steve stated affirmatively, making sure both Cath and Chin understood, he just hoped help was coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Steve sat ridged, his hands twisting and fisting, his nails scrapping at the dry ground, his mind confused and unfocused. He looked between each member of his ohana taking in each ones injury. He couldn't understand how they could possibly be in the current situation and how he couldn't get them out of it. He was struggling to focus and keep himself awake and alert as sleep tried to overcome him. He couldn't be sure but he thought they had been stranded for at least two day's which meant he had been awake for forty eight hours and his mind was starting to tell him that. He could hear the sounds of animals in the night, ripping the flesh of the pilot the sounds resounating through the mountain, the sound of animals fighting over the body playing over and over in his mind. Everyone else lay asleep, shivering from the cold but seemingly peaceful. Steve sighed and looked up to the sky, the stars starting to fade and the sun starting to rise… _Day three_ he thought.

"Erghh" Chin moaned as he crawled away and coughed violently.

"Hey Chin, you okay brah?" Steve asked as he was brought out of his daze.

"Hmmm" Chin sighed as he looked to the now soiled ground and holding his stomach.

"You sick?"

"No…there's blood" Chin mumbled.

"What's going on?" Cath asked as she woke her face pale and drawn and her voice husky from dehydration.

"Don't worry Cath" Steve tried.

"Chin are you sick?" Cath asked with worry lacing her voice.

"There's blood"

"Steve what does that mean?" Cath asked.

Steve could hear Cath's voice but his mind was slow to catch up.

"Steve?" Cath asked as her concern extended to him also.

"Mmm?"

"I said what does the blood mean?"

"Maybe something internal…I don't know Cath"

"I'll be fine" Chin sighed as he lay back down.

"Steve are you okay?" Cath asked as she lay a hand over his forehead.

"I'm fine Cath"

"You're burning up!"

"No, I'm fine, that sun's hot when it comes through and I sat by the fire all night" Steve assured.

"You need to sleep Steve"

"I'm fine Cath I promise get some more rest"

"Steve I can stay up for a bit"

"No Cath, I've got this just rest"

"Okay" Cath agreed reluctantly before closing her eyes once more.

Steve sighed and crawled to check both Adam and Kono's wounds, he tried to keep them clean and prevent infection using small amounts of water and tissues he found in a bag to clean them, neither waking whilst he did so. He pressed his fingers to both their necks to check for a pulse, sighing in relief when he found one. He felt weak and his limbs felt heavy as he dragged himself back to his spot. He removed the material covering his wound to check his thigh, groaning in pain as he touched the heated area, the pain almost blinding. He re-wrapped his thigh and lay on his back biting his lip as the pain throughout his body grew, his eyes tired and heavy as he fought to stay awake.

"Steve?"

"Hmmm?"

"You alright man?"

"Danny go back to sleep"

"What?"

"Go back to sleep"

"No I'm awake now"

"I'm awake, we don't both need to be awake"

"You've been awake for hours"

"Days"

"What?"

"I've been awake for two days"

"Mate you need to sleep"

"I'm not that badly injured I can stay awake"

"I'm not…"

"You have a broken ankle and a damaged shoulder you're in pain, you need to rest and be strong for Gracie"

"And what forcing yourself to remain awake will do anyone any good?"

"I don't have a family"

"Steve you have us, you have Mary, you have Cath and you have my daughter!"

"Danno I'm fine" Steve sighed with a smile.

"Fine…I'm going back to sleep"

"Good"

Wind blew through the tree's, the leaves blowing around and picking up speed, flying past the team as they woke in shock, arms slung across their faces to protect their eyes. Steve's eyes went wide as he saw the choppers land, saw their help waiting for them.

"Guy's GUYS!" Steve called as he stood on adrenaline, ignoring the searing pain.

"STEVE!" Joe called out as he stepped of a chopper along with the paramedics.

"Joe!"

"Oh thank god!" Kono and Cath sobbed as relief washed over them Danny and Chin hugging them tight.

"What's the damage?" Joe asked as he ran over towards Steve.

"Adam has a pneumothorax and I have put a drain in Kono's knee, Adam's been out for hours they both need serious attention." Steve instructed as paramedics ran to their aid.

Kono and Adam were placed on stretchers before they knew it being carried towards choppers as medical jargon was exchanged between the specialists.

"Nice of you to arrive" Steve muttered as he held Cath's weak frame close.

"Had to try and locate you Steve, it took some time" Joe replied.

"Help's here now, hey he has internal bleeding, and his ankle is bust" Steve called as more paramedics and another chopper landed.

"We have them commander, and yourselves?"

"I'm fine, she's dehydrated and had a head wound just get here safe" Steve begged as the adrenaline began to where off and pain began to return.

"Steve…"

"Go"

"Come with me ma'am" A paramedic instructed as he led Cath towards the chopper watching as Adam and Kono's chopper took off.

Steve leant on Joe and followed after, looking behind him as he took in the plane broken into pieces, the smell of burning residing in the early morning air.

"The pilot"

"What?"

"The pilot…he's dead" Steve mumbled through clenched teeth.

"Hey, hey, there's a body" Joe called pointing to the cockpit.

"J…joe"

"Hey Steve mate?"

He closed his eyes and let his body go limp, falling and hitting the ground with force as he heard his name being called in the distance…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

The hospital doors swung open sharply as the stretchers were wheeled through, each with a member of the five-0 ohana lying on them. Staff moved from their positions jumping to assist the plane crash victims, the governor standing open mouthed as his team was brought in.

"I have an Asian male mid-thirties pneumothorax, severe concussion, suspected broken ribs, unconscious, dehydrated"

"Hawaiian female, mid-late twenties, severe knee injury, severely dehydrated also unconscious."

"Hawaiian male, late thirties, he has broken ribs and suspected internal bleeding also dehydrated become unconscious in the chopper"

"Haole male, mid-thirties…"

"Why do you locals insist on calling us haole's…white male, white male?" Danny ranted as the doctors tried to hold him down again.

"Broken ribs, dehydrated and suspected broken ankle, also incessant ranting…seams the most alert" The doctor called as Danny rolled his eyes.

"White female, mid-thirties, head laceration, possible concussion, dehydration"

"STEVE! Is he okay?" Cath called out as she was wheeled into a room.

"MOVE! We have commander Mcgarett, fallen unconscious, deep laceration to the thigh, high fever suspected infection we need to get this under control now!"

Joe ran through the doors behind Steve, his face filled with concern and worry as he stopped in his tracks watching as the team disappeared. He could hear the hustle and bustle around him but his eyes remained focused on the doors for a few moments before governor denning approached him.

"Joe white?" Denning's questioned.

"Huh?"

"Governor Denning" the man said offering his hand.

"Joe white"

"Thank you for getting to them…"

"It shouldn't have come to that sir, you were with them, they attending the event with you and you expected them to be returning yet you put nothing into action when they didn't arrive home?" Joe snapped angrily.

"I had no idea that the plane had crashed…"

"Of course not, but you must have noticed their absence, surely you would have checked their flight information and started putting things together?"

"I apologise but I returned to the island and had myself occupied with events and the island I was aware they would be taking a later flight home and when they hadn't checked in I assumed they had either stayed longer or headed home after the flight, they weren't expected back in work until yesterday but I didn't know they hadn't turned up until late yesterday as I was in meetings."

"That's no excuse, have you seen their injuries! Commander Mcgarett has an infection and could lose his leg, Kono could lose her leg if its infected and Adam is on the verge of death, not to mention the others injuries!"

"Sir this isn't the place…"

"What about Danny's family?"

"Excuse me?"

"When I received the call that they were stranded I called Rachel, she informed me that Danny had not checked in with Grace as promised and she had tried to inform HPD but no one seemed to be concerned…what are you going to do if these injuries change their life's because you won't have the five-0 team?" Joe snapped before storming off to find answers.

Cath lay in her bed, a drip in her arm supplying her with fluids and her head wrapped up protecting the stiches. Fortunately she hadn't sustained any infection to her wound but her body was weak and needed the fluids. Her head hurt from the concussion albeit it wasn't severe. She felt waves of emotions as she tried to wrap her head around the situation. She knew she was very fortunate and had arguably escaped with the least injuries but she was filled with worry for her friends and boyfriend.

"Lieutenant Rollins, hi I'm Doctor Sloan"

"Hi"

"How are you feeling now?"

"I don't really know" Cath admitted.

"That's okay, you've been through a lot and your body is very dehydrated but the good thing is your wound is not infected and should heal quickly"

"Do you have any updates on my friends?"

"They mean a lot to you?" The doctor asked not missing how Cath was more concerned with their wellbeing than hers.

"Yes they really do"

"Well I know that Mr William's is having a cast fitted for his ankle which was badly broken but will heal. The fact he continued to try and move about on it aggravated the damage and caused extra swelling, he was on antibiotics to reduce it and will have a cast on by the end of the day. His shoulder is sore but again he will have it in a sling to rest it for a while but thanks to Commander Magarett popping it back in, he won't have any permanent damage." The doctor explained knowing Cath wanted to hear more than what he could offer.

"Anyone else?"

"Everyone else is in surgery but I will update you as soon as I know more"

"Okay thank you"

"Your friends seem strong I wouldn't worry yet" The doctor offered as he left the room.

Joe found Cath's room and headed towards it having heard she had woken up. He felt bad that she didn't have anyone with her but he also knew much like Steve that if anyone could cope it would be her.

"Cath"

"Joe" Cath said with a tear to her eye.

"The doctor said you're doing well"

"Yeah not too much to worry about, do you know anything about…"

"I haven't heard anything Cath I'm sorry"

"Steve stayed awake the whole time, he looked after all of us keeping our wounds clean and saving Adam…he didn't say anything about how much pain he was in or how he felt"

"He wouldn't Cath…Steve doesn't talk about how he feels and he's trained to get the job done before helping himself."

"He didn't know how to save us"

"He probably felt bad for that so took it upon himself to try and keep everyone going until someone realised"

"I heard someone say he could lose his leg"

"Come on its Steve he will fight it"

"What if he can't Joe?"

"Then he will deal with it"

Chin opened his eyes to the cold hospital room, the stark white walls and scratchy blankets rubbing his skin. He felt trapped as though he couldn't move, he could hear the engine of the plane in his mind and he fought to stay calm.

"Mr Kelly" Doctor Sloane said as he walked into the room.

"Doc"

"Good to see you awake"

"My cousin?"

"She's in her room"

"I need…"

"Mr Kelly relax you've just woken up don't push yourself"

"The others?"

"Miss Rollins is awake and alert and doing very well so far, and Mr Williams is waiting to get a cast fitted for his ankle, I believe his daughter and ex-wife are with him at the moment"

"W…hat" Chin tried as he looked to his stomach trying to clear his foggy mind.

"You had some internal bleeding and two broken ribs but we stopped the bleeding quickly and you should not find that a problem. You will experience some pain from you ribs but when you've rested enough from surgery we can give you a wraparound bandage that will support your ribs and minimise discomfort"

"K…Kono?"

"She's in her room she has just come out of surgery"

"Oh god…"

"It went well but I don't know all the details yet"

"I need to be their when she wakes up" Chin demanded.

"You are not strong…"

"No I need to be there!"

"Mr Kelly calm down"

"Doctor she can't be alone, she already suffered a knee injury as a teen, please"

"Let me go and find out some more details and I will see about moving you into the same room but please try to rest"

Kono woke in a panic with tears streaming down her face as she remembered everything that had happened, sweat forming on her skin as she blinked rapidly trying to focus on anything, her heart rate spiking as doctors ran into the room trying to calm her down.

"Mrs Noshimuri you need to take a deep breath"

"Breath, take a breath"

"You're okay; you're in hospital Mrs Noshimuri"

"No no, my knee, my leg where's Chin and Adam" Kono sobbed as she hiccupped.

Chin couldn't bear to hear his cousin's cries and knew a bunch of doctors wouldn't calm her down; he didn't want her making herself ill. He held his stomach as he lifted himself up wincing at the discomfort and realising for the first time the intrusion of a catheter and bag strapped to his thigh, thank god for the gown covering him he though.

"Mr Kelly!" Doctor Sloane cried as he saw the man moving towards his cousin.

Kono immediately froze at her cousin's name. Chin noted this and edged towards her, taking her hand in his and looking into her eyes.

"Hey cuz you're okay, were in hospital we got help"

"A…dam?"

"He's in surgery" the doctor informed.

"My knee and leg what happened?" Kono sobbed scared of the answer.

"Look" Chin smiled as he pulled back the blanket to reveal Kono's leg and knee fully intact.

"God…"

"You had fluid around your knee cap but thanks to commander Mcgarett that was draining by the time we reached you, but you twisted and bruised your knee cap and the impact caused bad swelling. Having said all that your injuries have little relation to your previous knee injury apart from the fact your knee was weaker so bruised and became swollen more easily. We have you knee wrapped up to keep it in place to allow it to heal and you will have to use crutches for a while but you can join Mr Williams in that department, but we expect a full recovery"

"Will she have problems later in life?"

"It's possible yes but due to you fitness and good weight it's likely that with rehab your knee will return to full strength. I would say that it could flare up and become aggravated if you run for long periods of times in flat shoes or on unstable terrain but so long as you limit that there shouldn't be an issue. You can take anti-inflammatory tablets or anti-biotic if you have pain or swelling."

"What about Adam?" Kono asked desperately?

"He's still in surgery"

"Is it a bad sign that he's still in surgery?"

"Not necessarily, your husband sustained the worst injuries and picked up an infection but these procedures take time so that the doctors can ensure they do the job properly, I will inform you as soon as I hear more"

"Chin I can't lose him" Kono cried.

"Hey he's getting the help he needs cuz let's not worry" Chin tried.

"Mr Kelly you really need to get back into bed and rest"

Chin rolled his eyes to Kono and kissed her head before getting back into bed to rest.

Danny grumbled as he flicked through the TV channels, moaning like an old man as he struggled to find something to watch.

"Mr William's how are you doing?"

"I can't find anything to watch, seriously people get stuck in here with no entertainment but a TV and there are no decent channels."

"I'm sorry Mr William's but there's not much I can do about that"

"Well I think you should get a suggestion box, I assure you I could fill it"

"Ahh Mr William's the bearer of cheer" Doctor Sloane chuckled.

"How are the others?" Danny asked seriously.

"Miss Rollins is doing well, and Mr Kelly and Mrs Noshimuri are awake and recovering from surgery"

"Anything I should worry about with them?"

"Mrs Nohimuri will be joining you on the crutches front but her knee will heal and Mr Kelly just needs rest until his ribs heal"

"And Mr Noshimuri and Mr Mcgarett?"

"Mr Noshimuri is still in surgery and I was just on my way to see commander Mcgarett, he has just been brought out of surgery but I'm afraid I don't know how it went"

"Let me know when you know more"

"Will do"

Doctor Sloane stood outside Steve Mcgaretts room observing carefully as another doctor checked all the tubes and wires. He looked gaunt and tired his skin grey and almost aging, the bags heavy under his eyes.

"How was surgery?"

"Touch and go, he needs to remain under observation until we know the infection has gone, it could get worse and I'm afraid there will be little more we will be able to do"

"Amputation?"

"I'm afraid we will have no other choice unless the infection heels, there just won't be enough tissue left to save the leg"

Doctor Sloane looked back through the glass window at Steve, from what he could tell this man was the leader of the ohana and everyone in it was impossibly close. It was clear this man saved the lives of his friends before worrying about himself; he didn't deserve to lose his leg after his selfless actions. He sighed and headed to find out some information on Mr Noshimuri, hoping it would be good.

The look on Doctor Sloane's face told Kono the news wasn't good, his face was down and glum looking, his eyes sympathetic.

"No no…NO! He can't be dead…no he's he, he saved me…no" Kono cried hysterically, waking Chin from his slumber and causing Doctor Sloane to run over and take her flailing hand.

"Mrs Noshimuri, officer!" Doctor Sloane tried as Kono sobbed. "KONO!" he shouted. "Your husband isn't dead but things aren't good" He said swiftly, needing to let Kono understand that Adam wasn't gone but things were serious.

"What?" She chocked as Chin shimmied from his bed and held her other hand.

"Your husband sustained a pneumothorax and contracted an infection against the lungs, he also had a severe concussion which caused his brain to swell and left him unconscious as well as broken ribs and internal damage."

"Oh god"

"The surgeons stopped the internal bleeding but it took longer than they would have liked, as a result his brain continued to swell…"

"No please he has to be okay"

"Surgery was successfully performed for the pneumothorax and he is receiving medication also but it was decided the best option was to place Adam in a coma to allow his brain to heal"

"What!"

"Hey Kono this will help" Chin tried begging Doctor Sloane to agree.

"By being in a coma your husband's brain can recover and return to normal, having said this, the infection is affecting his system and the lack of water and food has made him weak. This means he is trying to fight the infection but is very weak. The coma will give his body time to recover but we can't guarantee he will wake, and if he does we can't rule out brain damage"

Kono stared in shock and sobbed hysterically, her eyes filled with tears that poured down her bruised cheeks and wetting her gown.

"Kono you must stay strong and not be disheartened. Your husband is strong and there is every chance he will wake and be fine but the next twenty four hours are crucial, his chances of a full recovery will be higher if he makes it through the night."

"I need to see him; please I can't lose him I have to…"

"Okay" Doctor Sloane said simply knowing he would want to see his wife if he were ever in the same situation. "I need you to relax for me and give me half hour to check on his status and get you a wheelchair, I will be back but I won't take you anywhere until your heart rate is back to normal"

"What if something happens between now and…"

"The sooner you relax the sooner I can move you"

Kono nodded her head gently and Chin focused her on steadying her breaths until she was doing better while Doctor Sloane left to make arrangements hoping he wouldn't be seeing this ohana broken tonight.

 **Thankyou all for the reviews let me know if theres anything you want to see in this story and I might include it. Just want to say this is not a death fic, I don't do killing off main characters so please don't suggest that however I wish to look at everyone's individual struggle so if you know of things each could suffer with let me know. I have some ideas but I am not a doctor so I may be making things up a little.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the ideas! sorry if the formats weird...the spacing was odd don't know if it's affected haa!**

 **Chapter five**

Kono sat by Adams bed with tears trickling down her cheeks. She had given up wiping them away and hiding her emotions a while ago, she didn't care about her tough exterior right now, not when her husband was lying in a critical condition in hospital. How could she possibly move forward without him, he was one of the most important people in her life and she loved him like she had never loved anyone before.

"Hey, erm...is it officer kalakaua or Mrs Noshimuri?" An unfamiliar doctor questioned.

Kono looked up and smiled weakly. She had wanted to take Adams name so it was official but everyone knew her at work as Kalakaua, she hadn't want to confuse people on the job. The last thing she needed was an officer calling her by her married name and her not realising she was being called; it could be the difference between life and death.

"You can call me Kono"

"Hi Kono, I'm Doctor Shepard I worked on your husband, I heard you were visiting and I thought I would come update you"

"Is he going to be okay?"

Doctor Shepard smiled a sympathetic smile and took a seat next to Kono.

"I don't like to lie to my patient's family because it gives them false hope. Having said that I also like to look at things like a glass half full, I'm an optimist."

Kono smiled at the doctors words; she liked him and believed in what he was saying.

"It's not uncommon to place a patient into a coma, it allows their body the time it needs to heal and you should find some. Comfort in the fact that a medically induced coma is much better than a patient falling into a coma without medical intervention."

"Doctor Sloane said he might not wake up or might have brain damage"

"Adams been in the coma for a few hours now, the aim right now is for him to make it through the night"

"What are the chances?"

"Look at that monitor there" Doctor Shepard pointed out.

Kono turned her head and looked towards the screen where a beep was being emitted and a squiggly line was running across.

"That monitors Adams brain activity, the line and consistent beep show that there is strong brain activity and it is steady. The marking on the left side indicates the swelling is going down."

"That's good right?"

"Really good, I can't promise that it will continue, many factors can affect a person's brain and what happens, but the fact he's been here for a few hours now and his stats are consistent tells me that he's going in the right direction."

Kono sighed in relief and wiped a tear, she didn't want to cry in that moment, there was hope and she was going to hang onto it.

"I know you want to stay with him but..."

"You're going to kick me out"

"I will come get you in fifteen minutes I have to grab some paper work then will take you back and check on your cousin" the doctor smiled before leaving for a while.

Kono smiled gratefully happy to have a few more minutes with Adam.

Cath sat by Steve's bed looking at him intently, his features hollow and drawn and his eyes wide open staring into space.

"Steve" Cath tried once more.

Steve didn't flinch, didn't even move his eyes, just lay there half flat half sitting upright.

"Please Steve talk to me"

Cath sighed as Steve ignored her, she didn't know what to do, she wasn't thinking straight, everything they had been through it was eating them up and no more than Steve. She wasn't even sure when he last slept, did lying on an operating table under anaesthesia count.

"Danny's okay, so are chin and Kono and me...Adams the one we're concerned about and I'm worried about you. I've never seen you like this Steve...talk to me"

He could hear her, he knew she was there, he knew everyone that was around was there. He knew he was in hospital ...but he was also in that mountain, he could hear the loans engine, the sounds of animals eating the pilot, Kono's cries of desperation...the blood...

"Steve please..." Cath tried as she lay a hand against his arm.

"ERGHHHHH!" Steve yelled as he grabbed Cath's wrist tight and pushed her back before grabbing the nearby vase and throwing it against the glass window, listening as it smashed into a thousand pieces before turning his body back straight and closing his eyes.

Cath wrapped her arms around her body, tears streaming down her face as the doctors ushered her outside while others went to check on Steve.

"What happened, what's wrong with him?"

"Let's take you back..."

"No what is wrong with him?" Cath demanded.

"It's possible he is suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder, you all could be but it shows differently in every individual"

"God, that's not Steve...he doesn't...he copes with everything"

"Miss Rollins let's get you back to your room" the doctor said calmly as he guided Cath back to her room.

Doctor Shepard brought Kono back into her room and helped her get back into bed before turning to Chin.

"How are you feeling today Mr Kelly?"

"Not bad"

"That's good, on a scale of one to ten what's the pain level?"

"Seven but it's okay as long as I don't move about to much, I think I've got used to the pain to be honest"

"Ha ha, that pain won't last forever I will get you some more morphine to ease it"

"Thanks"

"Ahh Doctor Shepard!" Doctor Sloane greeted as he entered the room.

"Doctor"

"Are you trying to steal my patients?"

"I think you will find I treated Mr Kelly here"

"Yes yes, he seems to be doing well"

"Yes he is, have you heard anything on the others"

"I believe miss Rollins and Mr Williams are stable and doing very well, I don't think they will be kept In to long"

"That's great!"

"Yes but I just saw doctor Robbins and she says we need to keep an eye on their post-traumatic stress, they will all be suffering, Mr Mcgarett has been diagnosed?"

"Ahhh" doctor Sloane acknowledged before turning back to Kono and Chin.

"I came here to speak to you Kono"

"Oh god"

"I think this will be good news Kono"

"Oh?"

Doctor Sloane moved towards Kono and took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"I just collected some blood test we did on you"

"Yeah?"

"Kono the blood test indicates that you're pregnant"

"What it can't be"

"We will need to do a scan Kono to find out more"

"But I can't…"

"Your sexually active correct?"

"Yes but…"

"Kono is there any chance you didn't use a condom one time or forget to take the pill?"

"I…maybe…yeah" Kono said as she remembered the night.

"A scan will give us more information"

"What do you mean by that, won't it just tell us how far along and…" Kono trailed off as she thought about the situation and took in the Doctors face. "You need to check for a heartbeat don't you?"

"Yes Kono…the impact of falling from a plane could have led to a miscarriage…did you notice any blood in your underwear whilst you were stranded?"

Kono thought to the days spent in the mountains, she didn't remember everything and hardly used the bathroom due to the lack of water and food but she was pretty sure there was no blood.

"No I don't think so"

"Okay that's a good sign, usually a woman bleeds during a miscarriage but we need to do a scan to see what's going on"

"Okay…can Chin come with me?" Kono asked nervously.

"Of course, Doctor Shepard would you please wheel Chin down while I take Kono"

Kono lay on the bed nervously with Chin holding her hand for support. She wished she had Adam by her side for this but her cousin wasn't a bad replacement. She could see him looking at her out the corner of her eye, his eyebrow quirked as though in thought.

"What?" Kono asked with a sigh.

"Nothing"

"You're looking at me like you want to say something"

"No I'm not"

"Whatever"

The cousins sat in silence for a few minutes waiting for the doctor to arrive before Chin broke the silence.

"Kono I taught you about safe sex"

"Really Chin"

"Do you want this baby, clearly it wasn't planned"

"There might not even be a baby"

"Kono don't think like that"

"Well I don't want to get my hopes up"

Chin smiled a small smile and took Kono's hand in his, squeezing gently to let her know he was there for her.

"Mrs Noshimuri!" Doctor Montgomery cheered.

"Hi"

"So I hear this is a bit of a shock for you"

"Hmmm"

"A good shock?"

"Depends if there's even a baby"

"Well let's not worry just yet, I have been brought up to date with everything that's happened and Doctor Sloane informs me that you haven't noticed any blood which is a positive"

Kono smiled as the doctor went about typing things into the computers and grabbing what she needed.

"Your Kono's cousin correct?"

"Yes Chin"

"Okay, shall we pull the blanket over your lower half Kono and lift your gown, I'm sure your cousin doesn't want to see you in your underwear" The doctor chuckled trying to make things light.

"She's a surfer; I've seen her in inappropriately tiny bikini's I don't need to see anymore"

The doctor laughed and brought out the jell and probe.

"This will be cold" She informed before squirting it onto Kono's stomach and moving the wand about.

Kono's heart was beating overtime, if there was no baby she couldn't be sad because she hadn't planned it but at the same time she wanted kids but with Adam sick she didn't want to do it alone.

"Is everything okay?" Kono asked worriedly as the doctor looked to the screen.

"I will be back in a minute"

Kono looked to Chin with tears forming in her eyes. She didn't realise how much she wanted this baby until she realised she might not have it.

The doctor returned shortly after with a machine in tow, pulling it round next to Kono and producing another wand like probe.

"What's going on?"

"From what I can tell the foetus is maybe four to six weeks, it's not always possible to hear the heart beat with the normal monitor so this thing has a higher frequency which we use if there's any concern for the baby"

"Concern…?"

"Taking into consideration what's happened there are risks, I don't want to show you your baby or confirm anything until I find a heartbeat, just relax" The doctor informed as she moved the new wand about.

Kono sat waiting anxiously as the wand was moved over her flat stomach; it didn't take long until a strong heartbeat could be heard. The doctor grinned as did Chin, while Kono burst into tears.

"There's a heartbeat" Kono sobbed in relief.

"There sure is, and here's your baby" Doctor Montgomery smiled as she turned the machine to show Kono the screen.

"Oh cuz"

"Where is it?"

"This little bean like shape…that's your baby"

"It's so tiny"

"You're about a month, month and a half along it looks like a decent size for the pregnancy"

"I'm having a baby"

"You and Adam are having a baby" The doctor corrected with a smile on her face.

"But he might not wake up"

"But what if he does?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Cath sat in Danny's room resting in the arm chair while Danny ranted about the shitty food and bed television signal.

"It started off with the crappy channels but not the signal is gone! It's ridiculous, how can I watch the TV when the screen is flickering and looks like a snow storm…this is Hawaii we don't get snow storms!" Danny cried is exasperation.

"Hmmm"

"Why aren't you ranting with me?"

"Huh?" Cath grunted as she was brought out of her thoughts.

"I'm ranting about the TV"

"Mine's okay" she replied

"Oh wonderful so you get the good TV and I get the shitty one!"

Danny halted his ranting and flailing hands when he realised Cath was paying him no attention, not even a snide remark about his constant moaning or mocking comments.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I can go ask about the TV if you like" Cath said as she went to stand.

"No wait…you sure you're okay…your quiet"

"Just wrapping my head around all this" Cath mumbled.

"Cath"

"It's just crazy…we fell out the fricking sky…I fell from a plane and all I have is a cut to the head and a mild concussion which is fine now…Steve…everyone else…"

Danny didn't miss Cath's reference to Steve as he tried to comfort her.

"You can't feel guilty for escaping pretty much unscathed"

"But I do"

"What about me…I may have a broken ankle and a healing shoulder but I'm hardly in a bad way"

"I guess were the lucky ones"

"Steve will be okay…the doctor said he had surgery and things…"

"He's gone crazy!" Cath exclaimed shocking Danny.

"What?"

"I went to see him and he just sat there…staring into space, ignoring me and then suddenly he grabs my wrist and grips it so tight then smashes a vase at the window." Cath explained tearfully.

Danny had no idea of Steve's situation, he had no idea Cath was keeping it to herself and worrying herself, he had never known Steve to lose it like that.

"Babe"

"He stayed awake for three days looking after all of us, saving us…it's messed him up"

"He will get better"

"You don't know that Danny…the doctors say if the infection in his leg hasn't cleared up he will have to have it amputated."

Danny looked to Cath with a sympathetic eye, his heart heavy as he witnessed his friend breaking down, hearing his best friend in such an unfamiliar state.

"Come here"

Cath looked up to Danny from her seat smiling weakly and tearfully as she lay next to Danny who embraced her sweetly.

"Steve will be fine Cath" Danny reassured firmly his voice filled with determined confidence but his eyes giving away his fear.

Doctor Torres stood over the operation table staring at Steve's leg. Her nurses and assistants watched intently as she probed about pressing the tissue and running a fine tooth comb over the area to check the development. She frowned slightly and continued to assess the damage. The wound to the thigh was still raw and red which could mean infection.

"Doctor Torres has the infection ceased."

"The wound still looks red but doesn't appear to be swollen or puss filled, I am going to remove the stitches to get a better look and re-clean the wound then I'll be able to make a more informed decision"

"But how do you know it the infection is still there?" an intern asked.

"Look I know you want to learn but this is commander Mcgarett, I don't have time to tell you the simple things that you should already know"

"But the wounds still red and…"

"Wounds will remain red for a while that doesn't mean there is still infection but considering the circumstances I need to take a better look"

"Won't removing the stitches make it worse because…"

"Leave!"

"Excuse me?"

"I said leave; I am working on my patient get out and go read a book with the answers"

"But"

"GET OUT!" Doctor Torres snapped angrily.

The intern hurried out the room with a dopey look upon his surprised face.

Danny hobbled down the corridor that night determined to go and see Steve. After hearing what Cath said he had tried to go see him but the doctors refused to let him saying Steve need to be alone for peoples safety. After much arguing and the threat of drugs to get Danny to sleep he finally let it go. The minute the doctors turned lights out and the corridors became quiet Danny decided to go see his buddy. He stood outside Steve's room taking a moment to peer in and take in his friend's appearance. It shocked Danny to see Steve so vulnerable and hollow. He opened the door quietly despite Steve seemingly being wide awake.

"Hey man" Danny tried as Steve twitched in response but remained ridged. "I heard the infection has gone…you get to keep your leg" Danny said as he took a seat.

Steve didn't move, just sat there his head against the pillows and his eyes wide open. Steve's mannerisms filled Danny with an unusual fear knowing it wasn't normal. It's like Steve just wasn't there anymore.

"Come on Steve say something"

Danny sighed in frustration and rubbed his temples trying to think of a way to get through to Steve.

"Mate you have to snap out of it…we need you" Danny begged realising how he sounded. "You see what you've done to me…I'm actually begging for you to get back to us" Danny scoffed.

Steve's eyes closed for a moment before re opening as though Steve was acknowledging Danny's presence.

Danny couldn't stand seeing Steve like this; he was used to the tough navy seal who could survive anything not the despondent spaced out guy sat in front of him. In that moment he realised how much he had been supressing, how much he ranted about that bloody TV.

"We fell out the sky" Danny stated as he grasped Steve's hand. "We fell out the fucking sky and we survived. The plane…so broken…mate, you've got to snap out of it…were a mess…ahrgg how am I sitting here begging for you back…you're a Neanderthal pain in the arse…fucking plane" Danny mumbled as tears stung his eyes.

Danny remained holing Steve's and for a few moments, hoping he would just turn to him and start an argument…how he wished they were in the car…they always argue in the car. Eventually he gave up and went to stand when Steve squeezed his hand. It was all Danny got and Steve didn't move any other part of his body but it was something.

"Will all be waiting mate…don't take too long though, that aneurysm face doesn't suit you" Danny mocked as he headed back towards his room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews forgot to say to the person who said the doctors are named after Greys anatomy characters that's correct, it wasn't intentional it just happened haa.**

 **Chapter seven**

Danny and Cath had joined Kono and Chin in their room. It was the first time they had all seen each other since the accident and Danny knew after seeing Steve they all had to band together and support each other. The doctors has spoken to each one of them about their individual post-traumatic stress disorder. Danny had of course ranted and said he was fine, but he knew really he wasn't and Cath had seen enough in the Navy to know how to deal with it but she was still finding sometimes hard. Chin was generally okay but would sometimes become distant as his mind filled with thoughts of what happened. Kono was having nightmares and was scared to sleep, while Steve had become mute. The whole ordeal was hitting everyone hard but Danny and Cath knew they had to stick together.

"Were sorry we haven't been by to see you before now" Danny said sadly.

"It's alright mate, were all just dealing with it"

Kono frowned angrily and looked towards Chin and Danny.

"It's not okay" she snapped.

"Cuz"

"No, they have got the least injuries and have been able to make their way around for the past few days and both have visited Steve yet neither could spare five minutes to see us" Kono exclaimed tearfully as she buried her face in the pillow.

Chin sighed seeing his cousin upset, he understood where she was coming from but he also knew the Danny and Cath just had to see Steve first. It was no different to Chin demanding to see Kono first. Danny and Cath looked to each other regretfully.

"Kono's right…we should have come to see you both as well"

"Then why didn't you?" Kono asked as she peered back to them.

"Honestly…when I woke up the doctors told me I had escaped with the least injuries, I felt guilty for being okay and I knew everyone else was suffering…I didn't know how to face anyone and at first I wasn't even allowed to see anyone. I was scared to see Steve at first but he's my boyfriend…I just had to make sure he was okay…when we were wheeled in you were all out of it but I heard the doctors screaming instructions to get Steve to theatre because he was in such a bad way. I saw Danny because I heard he was generally okay and we both felt guilty."

"We felt like we should have been hurt worse…Cath told me about Steve and how he was reacting so I went to see him to try and get through to him…I wasn't even supposed to go see him"

"We heard about Adam…we didn't know what to say to you because nothing we say will make things easier for you…were sorry though, we should still have been here" Cath apologised.

"Yeah guys, no one person is more important in our ohana we should have made the effort." Danny sighed.

"I'm sorry I got angry"

"Sistah its fine, come here" Cath grinned as she climbed into the bed with Kono and hugged her tight.

"Is there any news on Adam?" Danny asked cautiously.

"The doctors say he's doing well, his brain activity is strong and consistent…going in the coma has really helped…they said there going to try and bring him out of it tomorrow morning"

"That's great!"

"Yeah but there could still be complications…he might not even wake up"

"Hey he's strong he wouldn't risk losing you" Cath tried.

"I really need him"

"She has some news" Chin prompted as he smiled at Kono.

"What news?"

Kono tried to contain her smile before looking to her friends.

"I'm pregnant"

"Oh my god!"

"That's amazing Kono!"

"Yeah…I need Adam though, he can't miss this"

"Have you told him, even if he can't respond?"

"Yeah he knows"

"Then he will wake up"

"Did you get pregnant before the crash?" Danny asked dumbly.

"No we had sex whilst we waited for someone to find us" Kono mocked sarcastically.

"No, I meant like, didn't the crash affect anything?"

"The doctor found a heartbeat so the baby survived but the baby would have been deprived of food and water but they don't seem to concerned since it gets the nutrients now"

"It's a miracle"

"Adam saved me when we crashed; it's because of him the baby survived"

"What do you mean?"

"When the back of the plane came off, he grabbed me and…" Kono tried as tears stung her eyes. "He protected me as best he could from the fall"

"Babe he loves you more than anything, of course he would do that for you…maybe subconsciously he knew you were pregnant"

"Maybe"

The group sat chatting for a while longer before the sound of feet could be heard down the corridor. The running sound worried the team thinking immediately that doctors were running to Steve or Adam but each sighed in relief as Grace flung herself into the room.

"Danno you scared me!" Grace yelled as she threw herself into Danny's arms as he winced from the jolt to his shoulder.

"Careful Gracie" Chin said softly as she sat back on Danny's lap.

"I thought something happened when you weren't in your room"

"I'm sorry monkey; I just came to see your Aunties and Uncle"

"Are you okay auntie Kono?" Grace asked as she noticed the tears.

"Yeah sweetheart"

"Are you all going to get better?"

"Yeah Grace, me and Danno won't need to be here much longer and uncle Chin is recovering quickly, you might have to help auntie Kono and Danno get about though and bring them stuff since they'll be on crutches." Cath said.

"I can do that!"

"You want to hear something good Grace?" Chin aske das he looked to Kono once more.

"Yeah!"

"I'm pregnant Gracie" Kono smiled.

"What! I get a cousin!"

"Yeah darling!"

"EEEEKKKK!" Grace squealed as she hugged Kono tightly.

"You have to look after the baby when it gets here"

"I will, we will be like you and Uncle Chin"

"I would love that"

"Does anyone know how Uncle Steve and Uncle Adam are?" Grace asked.

Kono swallowed a lump in her throat hearing Grace refer to Adam as her uncle, she had never heard Grace say that before but it meant a lot.

"Uncle Adam is doing well; he will be brought out of the coma tomorrow so will no more then"

"He will be happy to have a baby" Grace grinned.

"I hope so"

"He told me once that he wanted kids"

"Did he?"

"Yeah…then Uncle Steve said he would teach all his nieces and nephews to throw grenades and shoot!"

"Typical Neanderthal" Danny grumbled.

"Well when your Uncle Steve is better I'm sure he will start teaching you" Cath laughed.

"No way!" Danny moaned.

"Calm down Danno…Uncle Steve already let me shoot a gun" Grace smiled proudly as she remembered the time Steve took her to the range. Of course he held the gun with her and made sure she was kitted out in protection.

"I'm going to kill him"

"Will he be better soon?"

"Your Uncle Steve needs some rest Monkey"

"Danno don't hide things from me"

"I'm not…"

"I can take it"

Danny sighed; he didn't know how to explain Steve's PTSD to his twelve year old daughter.

"Grace Do you remember when Uncle Steve would tell stories about the Navy and how some friends suffered with PTSD?" Cath asked.

"Yeah he said it's when someone suffers something bad and gets sad afterwards" Grace said innocently.

"We'll all of us are suffering with PTSD"

"Really?"

"Yeah but people get it differently, some get it worse than others"

"I've been having nightmares Grace" Kono admitted with a blush, she hated seeming weak.

"Oh?"

"But it will get better"

"Does Uncle Steve have nightmares?"

"Yeah Grace but he is so sad that he's stopped talking, he just sits quietly so he can process stuff and sometimes he might get angry"

"Can I see him?"

"Ermm"

"Monkey maybe not right now"

"But maybe I can help him"

"I'll take you when he's a bit better"

"Danno"

"Grace" Danny warned.

"Hey Grace shall we go see what the vending machines have?" Chin asked.

"Can you walk?"

"Slowly and carefully, come on" Chin said as he took Grace for a short walk.

Chin walked Grace down another corridor after they had brought some chocolate, he knew she wasn't a kid anymore and could handle quite a lot. When Kono was a young kid he would do stuff that others didn't deem appropriate but he knew Kono would be okay because she was a tough kid just like Grace. He walked her down the quite corridor towards a room before stopping her.

"Your Uncle Adam's in here Grace"

"Oh"

"Do you want to see him quickly?"

"Yeah…but will Danno get mad?"

"Let me deal with Danno"

"Okay"

Chin took Graces hand and opened the door to reveal Adam. He walked Grace closer and began to explain everything to her.

"The doctors put Adam into a medically induced coma…it sounds scary but it's actually okay because it lets Adam's body heal."

"So he can get better"

"Exactly and these screens show you his brain activity and they look good right now. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Can he hear me?"

"I think so"

Grace smiled and approached the bed before taking Adam's hand.

"Hey Uncle Adam…so Auntie Kono really needs you right now…we all do, your ohana. Did you know you're having a baby…well Auntie Kono is…I think you'll be a good dad so please wake up soon and be okay"

Grace turned back to Chin and smiled gratefully. Chin took her hand and walked her back out.

"Uncle Adam will get better soon Grace"

"I know"

"Let's make one more stop"

"Uncle Steve?"

"Yeah…but he might look very sad Grace and you need to be careful because we don't want him hurting you…he wouldn't mean to but he's really sad right now"

"Okay"

Chin walked Grace into Steve's room, he was actually shocked himself to see his fearless leader so vulnerable and broken but he wasn't going to scare Grace. He kept her slightly behind him out of protection until he was sure Grace would be safe.

"Hey Steve it's good to see you…I brought Grace by she misses you" Chin began as Steve just sat there avoiding gaze.

Grace took Steve's hand before Chin could stop her then climbed onto the bed and held Steve close. Chin panicked at first but relaxed when he saw Steve relax.

"I miss you Uncle Steve…I think Danno does too, I know you're really sad but I hope you can get better soon. Danno always says talking about it makes it better but you can talk when you're ready. Guess what Auntie Kono is having a baby with Uncle Adam so we have a new member to our Ohana. Please get better soon." Grace begged as she kissed Steve's cheek.

Chin smiled when he saw Steve cherish the moment. Grace went to move as Steve took her hand and squeezed gently.

"Love you Uncle Steve" Grace grinned as she left with her Uncle Chin.

Steve closed his eyes and relaxed for the first time in a long time, allowing his body to sleep and rest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Kono had been sitting by Adam's bed for the whole morning waiting for him to wake up. The doctors had brought him out of the coma and he had immediately started breathing on his own. Kono was told to wait until the anaesthetic wore off and he would wake up. Her stomach was bubbling with nerves as she waited for any sign of movement.

Adam felt her hand clasping his own, he inwardly smiled at the feel of her soft hands holding his. He loved it when she slipped her hands into his, the small gesture would feel his heart with warmth. He could hear her soft voice whispering to him, encouraging him to open his eyes.

Kono begged him to open his eyes, told him how much she loved him, and kissed his knuckles gently. She waited for something, her eyes fixed on his when she felt his fingers move against the palm of her hand.

"Adam! Come on baby open your eyes for me"

She brushed his hair back gently scratching his scalp with her nails her other hand still firmly grasping his, her thumb rubbing across his knuckles.

"Baby please, it's me Kono…open your eyes"

"K..k"

"Hey, sshhh don't try and talk just open your eyes, relax I'm here"

"Mmmm"

Adam slowly flickered his eyes open, squinting at the sudden brightness before focusing on Kono, _God she's beautiful._

"Hi"

"H..hmm"

"God" She sobbed as she rested her head against Adam's, her tears falling from her eyes and dripping onto his cheeks mixing with the tears he to shed"

"Ba…b"

"What?"

"B…"

"Here sip some water" Kono suggested as she brought the straw to his dry lips allowing him a few sips to wet his mouth.

"Better?"

"Hmmm"

"Don't try and talk right now"

"…Ba…aby"

"I'm here don't worry"

"Mmmnn…no"

"Adam?" Kono questioned with slight worry as she tried to fathom what he wanted to say.

"Errr…B…baby"

"Baby"

"Mmmm" Adam mumbled as he reached out to Kono's stomach, resting his shaky hand upon it."

"Yeah…were having a baby" Kono cried as she realised Adam had heard.

"I…is…ev…mmm"

"Let me get the doctor to check you over, just relax don't rush anything" Kono aid calmly as she left to find a doctor, and returning shortly after.

"Welcome back Adam!" Doctor Shepard grinned.

"Th…anks"

Doctor Shepard waved a light into Adam's eyes and checked he could follow the light.

"Good, do you know where you are Adam?"

"H..optal"

"Hospital yes, and who's this?"

"M…mine" Adam said with a small grin making Doctor Shepard and Kono laugh. "Kono"

"Yes and do you remember what happened?"

"Pl…ane"

"How do you feel?"

"A…chy"

"That's normal, you suffered a pneumothorax, a serious concussion and dehydration and sprained ribs but we have dealt with everything"

"Good"

"Have you heard your good news?"

"Mmmm Baby"

"You need to rest up, you'll be in the hospital for a while but you're a fighter, and you now have a baby to look forward to so I'm sure you will get your strength back soon and be out of here."

"Good"

"Is he going to be okay now?"

"We will run a few more tests but everything looks good, I know you want to be with him Kono but you really need to get back in bed and rest your knee"

"I'm fine"

"Babe" Adam whispered.

"Can I see him later?"

"Of course"

Kono smiled and gave Adam a kiss that lasted longer than appropriate in front of Doctor Shepard but Kono didn't care.

"I'll come see you later babe"

"I'll be here"

Steve sat up in bed watching the TV, god how he hated sitting around. He wanted to get up and go save Hawaii but he was stuck in his own company. He still felt lost but finally sleeping had recharged his body and brought him back to reality. He was glad everyone was okay and safe. He hated feeling like he couldn't save them.

"Mr Mcgarett you seem better after your sleep"

"Mmm I guess"

"You slept for quite a while; your body clearly needed it"

"Yeah"

"Is Catherine Rollins still here?"

"She was discharged this morning but I believe she is with your friends"

"I need to see her"

"You can't get up and move about commander"

"I need to see her and the rest of my team don't try and stop me, get me some crutches"

"Commander"

"I'll hop there if you don't"

"I'll get you a wheel chair"

"I don't want a wheelchair I want a set of crutches"

"Fine, but I really think…"

Steve was already hobbling along on the crutches ignoring the doctor with the wheelchair. It didn't take him long to find his team in what appeared to be Adam's room. Steve took a moment to take it in, Adam lying in a hospital bed, weak and hollow but alive and awake, Kono lying next to him cuddled up in the cramped space with her knee elevated by a pillow. Chin sat back in a somewhat comfy looking chair and Danny sat next to him with his leg raised. Cath hovered pouring out a glass of water everyone oblivious to his presence until Cath turned.

"Steve?"

Her voice, so desperate and pleading, she didn't waste time in heading towards him and wrapping her arms around him before steadying him.

"Hey"

"Hey boss!" Kono called cheerily.

"Commander I really think you should take a seat in the wheelchair…"

"I'm fine"

"Don't be such a Neanderthal!" Danny snapped.

"Sit Steve" Cath instructed.

Steve sighed and begrudgingly took a seat while Cath wheeled him in and propped his leg up.

"I erm…"

"Thank god you're okay" Cath said with a watery smile.

"Thank god were all okay" Chin chimed in.

"Cath, I'm sorry…"

"What?"

"I don't really remember but the doctors told me what I did to you, I just wasn't thinking I…"

"It doesn't matter Steve"

"I'm sorry I hurt you"

"I'm okay that's all that matters"

"Cheers for coming by Danno, I heard you know I ermm…"

"Love you man"

"Love you to" Steve laughed and he shook Danny's hand.

"I'm so glad you brought Grace by it really hit me …"

"What I didn't bring Grace by?"

"What, I swear she was talking to me"

"No!"

"Erm…I took her to see you and Adam" Chin admitted earning a glare from Danny.

"I said…"

"Danny she's a tough kid, I knew she could handle it…she got through to Steve it's what he needed, she was going to worry unless she saw them, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Danny waved him off deciding life was too short to argue with Chin.

"How you doing man?" Steve asked Adam.

"Not bad, a bit drowsy, I feel weak but I'll get there"

"Guess what" Kono smiled.

"You're pregnant"

"How did you know?"

"Grace…I bet the whole island knows"

"Oh god, thank god my parents came by and I could tell them" Kono laughed.

"I heard you've been discharged?"

"Yeah this morning…I don't really want to go home without all of you though"

"Hey, the doctors said I'll be discharged tomorrow so you won't be alone" Danny smiled.

"Look after her" Steve warned Danny.

"Steve"

"Of course man"

"You can join me with counselling" Cath giggled.

"Ah you have that tonight?"

"Yep"

"We have to have counselling?" Steve questioned.

"Your such a Neanderthal, of course we do, it's a physc evaluation, you need it most with your craziness!" Danny ranted.

"You'll need it more than me; will never hear the end of this because of you"

"We were in a plane crash Steve of course you'll hear about this…this is still all your fault!"

"Ahh here we go…"

"I lived a peaceful life until I met you"

The arguing ensued for a good half an hour until the doctors broke it up and sent everyone back to their rooms to rest.

Cath sat in the office style room on a leather red couch and a coffee table at her feet. A large arm chair sat opposite with a worn pillow on it. The curtains were drawn allowing light to filter into the room making the water in the fish tank sparkle. A faint smell of lavender wafted through the air invading Cath's senses.

"Catherine Rollins?" A fifty something women questioned.

"Ah yes"

"Great" She smiled as she took her seat on the arm chair.

Cath looked her over; she had rusty coloured hair and wore red speckled glasses and burgundy shoes. _She likes red._

"Let me begin by introducing myself, I'm Hilary Smith your counsellor, I will be assessing your PTSD and determining when I feel you are ready to go back to work. I understand you have been discharged from the hospital today is that correct?"

"Yes"

"Okay, I will ask you questions and get you to recount memories so we can get you to understand why you might feel a certain way and how to help you"

"Ermm…I actually don't officially have a job right now so is this that nese…"

"I spoke to governor denning, he wants everyone in the crash to see me that includes yourself and Mr Noshimuri, from what I understand you are both part of the team in the governors eyes and he said for you he will not have you helping five-0 or working with them until you're cleared."

"Oh"

"I gather you worked for Navy intelligence?"

"Yes"

"So you've seen a lot"

"I guess yes"

"So you will be good at hiding emotions"

"Erm…"

"How do you feel today?"

"Erhh, fine"

"Just fine, no feelings of paranoia, guilt…?"

"Nope"

"You escaped the crash with limited injuries do you feel lucky to be alive?"

"Of course"

"What about your friends…I understand four of them have undergone surgery and one has just been brought out of a coma"

"Yes" Cath mumbled as she began to feel uneasy.

"That must be hard to except, seeing your ohana hurt"

"Well yeah"

"How does it make you feel?"

Cath fumbled with her hands and looked to her jeans. She hoped Hilary would just move on with her questions but that didn't seem to be happening and the silence was deafening.

"Guilty"

"Why?"

Cath sighed at the question but decided not to fight it; she had been through enough and seen enough to know that complying would be easier.

"Because I survived with minimal injuries and they suffered."

"But how could you have known who would sustain what sort of injuries?"

"I couldn't"

"So why feel guilty, all your friends have survived, yes some will remain in hospital and have been through more but you all survived…you couldn't have predicted this to happen"

"I know"

"Do you wish you had been hurt more?"

"Sometimes"

"Do you think that would have eased the guilt?"

"Maybe"

"Who trekked through the forest and called for help?"

"I did"

"What would have happened if you had sustained a broken leg, internal injuries and a concussion…who would have gone for help?"

Cath wanted to scream Steve, of course Steve would have gone but she knew what Hilary was saying, besides with Steve's leg he probably would have simply collapsed.

"I don't know"

"So you helped in the saving the group, someone in the group needed to get out generally unscathed in order to help the others"

"Yeah"

"Moving on…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

 ** _This jumps to a week later…_**

Danny sat in the counsellor's office lounging against the red couch, frowning as he watched the fish swim around the tank, around and around and around…

"So this is your third meeting with me"

"Yes"

"How have you been?"

"Great, I really enjoy hobbling around on crutches and not being able to drive my car or take my daughter out…"

"I see your sarcastic manners haven't faded"

"Well falling out the sky, dislocating my shoulder and breaking my ankle will do that to a person"

"Your partner Steve Mcgarett claims you're sarcastic all the time"

"Err, he would say that…I didn't think you were supposed to share information between patients?"

"Mr Mcgarett specifically asked me to tell you that"

"Neanderthal"

"Tell me how you're really feeling, have things improved since being discharged?"

"I'm bored"

"Do you see your friends?"

"Of course"

"Good"

"Good?"

"Yes, it's important you support each other, some patients push friends and family away"

"Okay"

"Do you get nightmares Danny?"

"Huh…no"

"You look tired"

"I'm in pain"

"Still?"

"Yeah…I don't sleep well"

"I could prescribe some sleeping pills to help you relax"

"Who says I'm not relaxed"

"Your shoulders are tense, you keep frowning and you look tired"

"So"

"I think you're struggling to relax, is there any reason for it?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay…"

Chin smiled warmly at Hilary, he felt relaxed and comfortable in her office, like he could easily talk. Cath and Danny had complained incessantly but he didn't understand why.

"Hi, I'm Chin"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chin" Hilary smiled, shaking the offered hand.

Chin waited patiently for Hilary to start asking questions.

"It's not often my patients introduce themselves so willingly"

"Ahh" Chin blushed.

"So how are you doing today Chin?"

"Erm…I'm okay"

"How have you been since being discharged?"

"Not bad…dealing with it"

"Are you resting?"

"Trying to"

Kono sat on the couch with her leg outstretched biting her nails nervously. She had been putting off seeing the counsellor for days not wanting to talk to some stranger about how she felt. Chin had tried to encourage her, telling her it wasn't so bad but she didn't believe that.

"You look nervous Kono"

"I'm not"

"You've been booked in to see me twice already this week but you cancelled both sessions…"

"I was busy"

"You should be resting"

"…"

"What made you decide to come in today?"

Kono shrugged her shoulders and avoided Hilary's gaze.

"How have you been?"

"I don't know"

"Kono I can't help you until you talk to me"

"I don't want to talk to you; I don't need to talk to anyone"

"But you can't go back to work until I clear you"

"So just clear me, I'm fine"

"Those who avoid questions and make things difficult are usually those who need the most help"

"How do you think I've been, I've fallen from the sky, fucked up my knee, nearly lost my husband and found out I'm pregnant!"

"Tell me Kono, how does all of that make you feel"

"Angry!"

"Good"

"How is that good?"

"I now have something to work with"

"…"

"I understand you injured your knee once before?"

"Hmmm"

"In a surfing accident"

"How did you feel when you realised you had injured your knee again?"

"How is this helping me?"

"Answer the question Kono"

"It's ridiculous!"

"How did you feel Kono?"

"SCARED! I felt fucking scared, I thought I was going to lose my leg or die!"

Hilary waited patiently for Kono to stop talking, watching as she began to cry softly and wiping her tears with her cardigan sleeve. Hilary bent forward and handed Kono a tissue which she took gratefully.

"You're going to go through different emotions Kono and I can tell when a patient will find things hard. We can leave things for today but you did well…talk to your husband, keep opening up to someone you can trust because it will make it easier for you to talk to me"

Kono smiled a weak watery smile before leaving.

Hilary took a seat opposite Adam; he still looked weak probably from all the lying around. He was still in hospital but was able to move about more and mentally fit so he started attending sessions with Hilary.

"How's the hospital food?"

"Rubbish!" Adam smiled.

"It's good to see you up and about; I understand your still in hospital though?"

"Yeah few more days"

"How have you been feeling?"

"Frustrated"

"Because you're confined to resting"

"Yeah…I want to be there for Kono"

"She comes and sees you?"

"Yeah but I don't like her constantly coming in she needs to rest"

"She seems a stubborn woman"

"She is"

"How have the nightmares been?"

"How did…"

"I speak with your doctors"

"Getting worse" Adam admitted.

"What are they about?"

"The crash"

"What specifically?"

"Kono…her being hurt"

Hilary gave a small smile at the romance between Adam and Kono. She had assumed the nightmares would be about the pain or their injuries but to hear it was about each other warmed her heart. Kono had commented the same thing.

"She's okay Adam"

"I know that…but when I'm asleep she's not physically there she's in my mind…being stuck in hospital still I can't even roll over and hold her to remind myself she's there"

"While you're in hospital it will be difficult since Kono's not here, but when you go home I want you to wake each other when you have a nightmare about the other. It will reassure you and if you physically wake each other, share a kiss, stroke her face, just touch her in some way it will ground you and make your mind connect that she is there."

"Okay"

"I think a session together could be beneficial…when a couple goes through something together they have a tendency to try and help each other without opening up themselves. I think this space will allow you to do that"

"Yeah…I know Kono found this hard"

"I think your support will be good…I'll see you next week"

Steve sat ridged on the couch his eyes boring into Hilary as she asked him questions.

"So how have you been?"

"As best as I can be"

"You've seen some things in your time"

"Yeah I have"

"Is this incident bigger or smaller than past incidents?"

Steve swallowed and avoided eye contact for the first time that session. Steve had seen a lot, seen people die before him, and seen the terror between people but those people weren't his ohana.

"This was my ohana"

"Everyone survived Steve"

"I know"

"The doctors said you improved after you allowed yourself to sleep, why didn't you sleep when you came to the hospital?"

"I had to protect my ohana, I had been awake for three days…sleeping was the last thing on my mind when I knew my family were in hospital…I couldn't get the images out of my mind…"

"It's okay Steve…you don't have to be the fearless leader all the time"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay I was trying to decide where to take this story. Thank you all for the continued support, please keep reviewing. I just want to say that I don't think i've mentioned before but this is set some time after Kono and Adam's wedding so I guess it's a continuation of what season 5 could be although i'm not specifically writing for what I think will happen, it's more the time frame.**

 **Also Alisa123- thanks for your reviews I also agree with you that how can therapy and constant questions help someone recover I so think it's a bit mad sometimes but I feel it's the appropriate actions that would have been taken in the scenario. This chapter will have one more session then moving forward. :)**

 **Chapter ten**

Kono shuffled in her seat, crossing and re-crossing her legs and sighing lifelessly. Adam smirked and grabbed her hand squeezing it softly before laying his other hand on her thigh. Adam new Kono hated these sessions, she would argue with him and tell him she didn't believe in all that, how can some shrink help someone recover from such an ordeal. He would listen and try and encourage her but she grew ever more frustrated. They had already had a few sessions individually, everyone had and Cath, Danny and Chin had been cleared for work already but today they would be talking as a couple.

" How are you both today?" Hilary asked after she settled in her seat.

"Pretty good" Adam smiled while Kono remained silent.

"Are you speaking for both of you or just yourself Adam?"

"Erm…" Adam stuttered as he looked to Kono.

"How are you feeling Kono?" Hilary asked.

"Fine" Kono shrugged.

Hilary smiled and jotted down some notes in her little red book. Kono frowned in annoyance.

"What are you writing?"

"I can't discuss that Kono, what I write is just for me to evaluate"

"Babe"

"No Adam she's doesn't write stuff down for you!"

"Kono you seem upset?"

"I'm annoyed!"

"Why?"

"I don't need to tell you anything how can you even help me?"

"Tell Adam"

"What?"

"One thing I've noticed with you Kono is you're incredibly strong, and with that come a stubborn streak which is causing you to resist these sessions. If you don't feel comfortable talking to me, talk to Adam and I'll just listen"

"I'm here for you Kono"

"Tell Adam what you're feeling right now, what you feel each day…just be honest, there absolutely no shame."

Kono swallowed audibly and took Adam's hand between both of hers. She felt stupid and hated talking to Hilary but she trusted Adam.

"I feel weak…and I keep getting nightmares…but I need to be strong for you because you went through worse" Kono admitted with vulnerability in her voice.

Adam felt bad and pulled Kono into a hug, wiping a stray tear.

"Kono you are not weak you have proved to be a very strong woman, and you are not the only one dealing with nightmares that's part of PTSD. With regards to Adam, you both went through the same thing but you suffered different injuries but that does not mean you have to put up walls because Adam will want to be there for you. you have to be there for each other."

 **Four months after the crash**

The whole team were finally all back at work and Cath had re-joined the team, Danny and Kono had just finished rehab and were walking on their injured legs again, Steve has also recovered quickly and Chin and Cath were doing well. Adam had improved loads but still remained resting at home and taking things easy. Kono was now five months pregnant and on paperwork.

"Hey Steve good to see you!" Chin grinned as there fearless boss returned to work.

"Hey man!"

"Boss!" Kono smiled as she made her way over to Steve and hugging him best she could with her belly.

"Neanderthal" Danny muttered.

"Danno" Steve smirked as the two stared at each other for a moment before hugging. "Good to see you all"

"I know you've only just walked through the door man but we have leads"

Steve became stiff before following Chin's gaze to the smart table he was expecting to see someone who was after him, someone who had been in contact with Wo Fat but instead Gabriel Waincroft appeared in front of him.

"Chin…"

"The plane crash wasn't anything to do with you…it was me" Chin sighed as guilt consumed him.

"Mate"

"Cuz…why?"

"I don't know"

"Has Gabriel showed signs of getting to you before the crash?" Danny asked.

Chin bit his lip and sighed as he looked to Kono anxiously. He hadn't told anyone all the detail's relating to Gabriel, all they knew was Chin borrowed money from him and he had escaped prison.

"Cuz tell us"

"He kept ringing me, telling me cryptic stuff, he broke into my house and left those pictures of Adam" Chin informed speaking to Steve. "He re-appeared on Kono's wedding and put a gun to my head but he didn't shoot, he wants me to help him off the island but I say no and he never kills me, he keeps coming back, although I guess the fact he may have something to do with the plane means he might have tried to kill me."

"Chin man"

"He's after something, he has intentions" Steve concluded.

"Firstly what pictures of Adam, and secondly he held a gun to your head!" Kono exclaimed.

"Cuz…"

"No Chin explain"

"Kono the pictures were of Adam and an associate the one that told him he had to leave with nothing, it was nothing harmful, and Gabriel wanted to scare Chin"

"You knew"

"Kono we didn't want to tell you and worry you before the wedding"

"What about the gun at the wedding"

"It was when I went to get the rings but I wasn't going to ruin your wedding"

"You should have told me Chin!" Kono said sadly.

"Cuz"

Kono didn't wait around to listen to Chin, she was mad he hadn't told her about Gabriel and his actions and she was mad that it possibly led to their plane crashing. Just as she reached the door to exit she felt anger and frustration build in her stomach, her emotions taking over as she turned and spoke six words she would live to regret.

"It's your fault our plane crashed" and she left without looking back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you like it, please review :)**

 **Chapter eleven**

Steve sighed and finished off his coffee as he tried to stay awake. It was two am and he and Chin had been working for hours. They had scanned through CCTV footage, taken note of everyone who came into contact with Gabriel in the weeks leading up to the crash.

"Steve this is ridiculous, there's no trace of Gabriel"

"Chin we haven't even contacted all these people, everyone on the list was in contact with him, one of them might know where he went"

"It was months ago no one will remember a thing and anyone who does is probably involved so they won't say anything!" Chin snapped as he through the file onto his desk with a bang."

Steve gave Chin a minute before speaking.

"You need to stop blaming yourself" He stated firmly.

"I can't"

"Chin you had no idea he would do this"

"But I could have told you all what I knew…Steve even Kono blames me, she's my cousin she stands by me no matter what and today she held me responsible and walked out"

"She's hormonal"

"NO! I know my cousin…she's honest"

"Okay"

"I'm sorry, I'm just…"

"Man its okay…I don't blame you and hopefully you will stop blaming yourself but for now we need to gather the facts. An explosive device was placed within both engines of the plane, when they went off the engines exploded and the plane came down. Gabriel purchased devices, the pilot was surprised to see you and the explosives were placed on the plane we were set to travel home on. We need to find Gabriel, we need to talk to all these people and we need to work out why. Why did Gabriel want to kill us and not you?"

"Because losing my ohana would be worse than being killed myself"

"What would it achieve though?"

"I don't know Steve"

"Chin will figure this out and we will find Gabriel"

Kono and Danny walked into HQ at seven thirty am. Danny had picked Kono up for a change since she called him in tears scared to come into work and see Chin. As they walked in they noticed Chin and Steve in the office putting things away. Both looked tired and drained and Kono wanted to go see Chin but the other side wanted to crawl into a hole.

"Should I go talk to him?" Kono asked.

"He's probably tired; I reckon they've been awake all night."

"I didn't mean it"

"I know babe"

Steve exited the office with a cluster of files in his arms before dropping them on the smart table.

"We made some progress" He stated.

"Okay…"

"We have a list of names, people who came in contact with Gabriel leading up to the crash. We're hoping someone knows something. We still have no idea why Gabriel wanted to kill us and not Chin"

"Okay so what are we going to take half each?"

"Yeah why don't you both go together" Steve suggested knowing the tension between Chin and Kono.

Danny was happy to go with Kono but he also knew if Chin and Kono were forced to work together they might talk.

"Err why don't we go together" Danny said with a glare to Steve.

"Oh yeah okay"

Kono looked to Danny but agreed. She watched Steve and Danny leave and waited awkwardly for Chin to come out of his office. Eventually he did and he looked to her with guilt across his face.

"Let's go" Was all he muttered as she followed after him.

The car journey was awkward and silent as they drove to each destination. The only time they spoke was when they talked to one of the people on the list. They hadn't had much luck and Chin just hoped Steve and Danny had everyone who may know something. They jumped back in the car and headed towards HQ. Kono couldn't stand the silence any longer she just had to speak.

"Chin I didn't mean what I said" Kono mumbled emotionally she hoped Chin would forgive her.

Chin tensed at Kono spoke. He felt awkward around her and was consumed with guilt. He just couldn't stop thinking of we could have done differently.

"You were being honest" Was all Chin offered to the tense conversation.

"I was just angry and emotional"

"Kono you were right, it was my fault"

"NO CUZ!" Kono snapped startling Chin and causing him to lose control of the car for a moment.

He quickly straightened out the car and pulled over to one side and turning off the engine. At first Kono thought she was going to be kicked out the car but quickly realised her beloved cousin would never do that.

"I'm sorry" Chin sighed.

"Don't Chin, the crash was not your fault"

"But…"

"Don't"

"Kono I could have lost you"

"You didn't, we all survived there was nothing you could have done to prevent the crash, even if you had given us more details on what Gabriel had been doing. If I'm honest I am mad that you kept everything to yourself, I get you didn't want to worry me on my wedding day but you could have told us after. I don't like it when you try and deal with things on your own but you certainly are not to blame"

"I don't know what he wants cuz"

"He wants' to hurt you"

"Well he's doing a good job"

"Cuz don't let him get to you, will figure this out"

"No one we spoke to knew anything all they could say was they recognised him"

"We just have to hope Steve and Danny got more"

"I know"

"Let's go cuz"

Steve and Danny walked back into HQ after their outing. Fortunately they had more luck than the cousins but it still made little sense. Steve noticed Danny limping slightly as they walked along, frowning as he watched each step.

"You alright?"

"What?" Danny grunted.

"Your ankle?"

"I wish you would form proper sentences, I could save time trying to understand everything you wish to say from the few words you offer"

"Quit moaning Danno I was being concerned"

"I'm shocked you know what that means"

"Ankle?"

"Yes at the end of my leg and connected to my foot, what about it?"

"You're limping!"

"It's spending time with you"

"How do I affect your ankle?"

"Chasing people, jumping over things…"

"All we did was walk into people's homes or business today"

"It's just sore"

"You should get it checked out"

"I do not need it checked out"

"Whatever, I won't be concerned again"

"Good"

The two stopped arguing and walked through to their offices seeing the cousins hovering around the smart table. From there close contact Steve and Danny assumed they had sorted things.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Danny asked as he stepped up next to Kono.

"Yes, but we didn't get much from our list"

"We did" Steve grinned as he plugged a USB into the smart table.

"What did you find out?" Chin asked eagerly, desperate to uncover something.

Steve typed something in and brought up three faces onto the screen.

"The first is Ron Parker; he owned the weapons shop connected to the shooting range. Everything appeared legit nothing out of the ordinary had a full licence to sell weapons for military purposes, shooting practice, cops ect. He remembers Gabriel and said he appeared suspicious, asked a lot of questions about weapons and bombs. Ron asked him why he wanted to know so much and said Gabriel become defensive but eventually claimed his girlfriend was a cop and he worried and wanted to find out more. Gabriel apparently gushed about the girlfriend before showing Ron a picture. We took the CCTV footage for you to see but we checked it out while we were there. The picture Gabriel had was of you Kono"

Kono froze in fear and Chin rested his hand on her arm gently.

"W…what?"

"Gabriel has a picture on his phone of you and him"

"Together?" Chin questioned.

"Yes but it looks as though it was taken years ago, Ron claimed Gabriel said it was an old picture"

Kono become silent and looked to her hands as her legs shook slightly.

"When would you and Gabriel have taken a picture together?" Chin asked.

"Let's get it up" Danny suggested as Steve fiddled with the computer and brought up the moment, zooming in to a picture of Kono and Gabriel in swimwear on the beach.

The guys could tell from the picture that Kono looked uncomfortable in it, she was probably only sixteen.

"Kono?"

"It was probably a day that we went surfing; loads of us would go out"

"Why would he have it now still?"

"I don't know" Kono muttered.

Chin frowned at the picture noting the bikini Kono wore. It wasn't anything special but Chin remembered being at her house when she arrived home wearing that bikini, if his memory served him correctly she had been upset and clearly shaken but she brushed it off as an argument with her friends.

"Kono…"

"What else did you find?" Kono asked trying to move on.

Steve and Danny looked to each other, knowing there was more to the picture but they had to inform the cousins of everything else they discovered.

"Ron told us of another guy, Rick May. Apparently he had come in asking similar questions to Gabriel and was later spotted together one night. We looked into Rick and he was arrested following possession of explosives intended to harm. We spoke to him at Halawa, he said Gabriel was a snitch who got him busted. From what we gather, Gabriel used Rick to get hold of the explosives and paid him to put them on the plane. Rick said a guy named Ford met him and Gabriel and told them what plane. Ford gave Rick work clothes and smuggled him into the plane hangar so he could plant the bombs. We looked further and realised Ford was the pilot of the plane and specially trained in landing planes in dangerous circumstances for example certain airports."

"So what your saying is Gabriel paid Rick to plant the explosives and had Ford find out when we would be flying and what plane then get him to fly it?" Chin asked.

"Yes, and we believe with Ford's training it was never the intention for him or maybe anyone on board to die"

"I'm so confused, what's the point?"

"Our last face is a park ranger; he climbs the mountains we crashed into and brings people up there. Gabriel had requested a tour and from what he said was very persistent on exploring the whole expanse and asked where the tour usually went and what areas were avoided. He paid triple for the tour and asked when they took place, times, days. Our plane crashed in the afternoon, the tours usually begin in the morning due to the length of time they take. We would have crashed when the tour had headed back down. Those mountains are so big and high that no one would have seen it unless they were near the top. To add to that, apparently Gabriel joined the tour the day we crashed but disappeared halfway through. Rick had been with him and he told the ranger that Gabriel left ages ago because he felt ill. When we spoke to Rick, he confirmed this and said Gabriel was going to wait at the top of the mountains off the tour track"

"Gabriel was up there?"

"We believe so"

"But Cath went to find help, would he not have taken the opportunity to get to her"

"I think he tried to" Cath pipped up as she entered HQ.

"Hey"

"I thought for sure someone was following me, but I was so dehydrated that I blamed that and assumed I was making It up but it think he was there"

"So Gabriel had Rick plant the bombs, Ford fly the plane, the ranger show him the area and he was there, plus he's using Kono as his girlfriend"

"Adding to that, Ford said Gabriel was bragging about a girl named Kono" Steve informed.

Kono paled hearing everything Steve was saying, it made her feel sick.

"So what he's after Kono?" Cath asked with worry.

"I don't know but I'm having a unit outside your house Kono and tailing you"

"I can look after…"

"You're pregnant and vulnerable, if Gabriel is after you for whatever reason we need you protected, and I will be informing Adam"

Kono wanted to grumble but she was scared deep down.

"Kono do you know any more about that picture?" Danny asked calmly sensing she did.

"No" was all Kono said.

"So we have this information but we have no idea where Gabriel actually is?" Chin stated.

"He's gone dark but I think he's going to pounce again. I'm going to have a unit on you Chin as well just to be safe. Gabriel wants something and I think he's going to use Kono to get it"


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys this chapter get's a little dark but I've tried to keep things minimal.**

 **Chapter twelve**

Danny looked up from his desk to see both Chin and Steve had left already. The case was taking a toll on them and their frustration was building as they failed to come up with any leads to Gabriel's whereabouts. Danny noticed that Kono still remained in her office, hunched over her desk just staring blankly at some paper work. He had noticed her change the past few weeks since it was revealed that Gabriel was after her and Chin somehow. He imagined she was scared especially since she was pregnant but even when Kono was scared she was still her strong stubborn self. Lately she had become distant and quiet, and Danny thought it had something to do with the picture. He had been a detective for many years, and knew when someone was lying or keeping information to themselves he could read Kono like a book. Danny closed his file and stood from his desk and walked towards Kono.

"Hey babe"

Kono looked up startled and stared at Danny blankly. She had totally forgotten he was still here and by the way he looked at her with his sympathetic eyes and crooked smile she knew he was about to have a talk with her.

"Kono are you okay?" He asked when she didn't respond.

"Erm yeah"

"You were staring pretty hard at that paperwork"

"I just zoned out"

"You've been pretty zoned for the last few weeks babe" Danny pointed out as he finally took a seat opposite her.

"Just tired"

Danny smiled softly at her and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'really'?"

"Babe what do you know about that picture?"

Kono froze suddenly before forcing herself to relax and act normal.

"Nothing Danny"

"Why did you just tense up then when I mentioned it?"

"I didn't" Kono snapped unconvincingly.

"Why are you getting so defensive then?" Danny questioned as he started pressing her buttons.

"Danny stop"

"Why?"

"I don't know anything" Kono said with a choked sob.

"Babe"

"Please Danny"

"What happened between you and Gabriel?"

"What! Nothing…Danny"

"Kono talk to me please, I know you know something"

"I don't"

"You hated it when you found out Chin had kept secrets…but now you're keeping secrets" Danny added knowing it was harsh.

"I can't tell you"

"So something did happen?"

"Yes" Kono cried as she buried her face in her hands.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because Chin doesn't know"

Danny frowned, he was confused for a moment, no one knew"

"Babe"

"I never told Chin"

"Tell me" Danny whispered as he reached across and took Kono's hands in his.

"Adam doesn't know either"

"You're not telling Adam or Chin right now, you just have to tell me"

"I…"

"It could help the case but more importantly I think it will help you lift a weight from your shoulders"

"It's why he wants me" Kono muttered.

"What do you mean babe?"

"Gabriel want's me"

"Yeah to get to Chin"

"Yeah because he knows what happened and he knows Chin doesn't know and it would kill him" Kono sobbed.

"Kono you've got to tell me"

"I never wanted it to happen"

"Babe"

"He made me feel special"

"…" Danny sat in silence as realisation dawned on him.

"I knew it was wrong, I did but it started off innocent"

"What did he do to you?"

Kono looked to the desk staring intently at a speck of dirt, avoiding Danny's gaze that was filled with warmth and comfort for her but cold hard anger for Gabriel.

"Kono!"

"He raped me"

Gabriel sat in the basement of the warehouse; a friend of a friend owned it, promised to keep him hidden in exchange for a hefty sum of cash. Gabriel obliged grateful for the security and cover, the warehouse stored machinery and was totally legit no one had any idea of his presence. He opened up his laptop smirking at the screen saver which featured numerous pictures of a bikini clad Kono. He had snapped them when she wasn't looking, he had been extra careful to avoid being caught out. He chuckled to himself knowing how angry Chin would be when he found out that he had taken advantage of his baby cousin. Gabriel licked his lips and moved his gaze to a wall that contained pictures of all of Five-0. Gabriel had intended to have the plane crash; he knew the pilot would do so in a way that the team would hopefully survive but only just. He was going to find them and play a loop to Chin's laptop, make him choose between Steve and Danny then Cath and Adam. He would eventually just kill them all, before announcing what he had done to Kono and what he would do again if Chin didn't get him of the island. He blamed Chin for Malia's death; he wanted revenge before he left. He lost his sister and he was determined for Chin to lose his family too.

Danny held Kono close and let her cry into his shirt, darkening it with her salty tears. He wanted nothing more than to shoot Gabriel Waincroft and feed him to the sharks but in that moment he had to comfort Kono. To think she had been living with that knowledge for years keeping it a secret out of fear.

"Babe"

"I can't have everyone knowing Danny, I can't"

"Babe Steve and Cath need to know for the case, Chin needs to know because he's your cousin and Adam needs to know because you're his wife."

"How can I tell Chin I kept this secret after blaming him…?" She trailed off as tears over took her body.

"Chin will not care about that, all he cares about is you babe, we all do"

"What if Adam thinks I'm dirty and used"

"Stop it Kono, you're not, you're one of the bravest women I know" Danny stated as he kissed her temple.

"Can you tell them?"

Danny sighed wanting to be able to take all the pain away and do the talking, but he knew Kono had to tell Chin and Adam.

"I can tell Steve and Cath, but you need to tell Chin and Adam babe"

Kono blinked through tear filled eyes as she looked into Danny's, vulnerability written across her worn features.

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course babe"

Danny decided that telling Chin and Adam together would be best. He knew she couldn't do it twice. They chose to stay at the office a neutral zone and Danny called Adam and Chin over. Kono sat on the couch in the break room nervously, tapping her toes and flexing her fingers. Both Adam and Chin had heard the urgency in Danny's voice when he called; they arrived within minutes of each other, both running into the room with worry in their eyes.

"Cuz?"

"Baby what's wrong?"

Danny moved forwards and looked them both in the eyes.

"Just sit, let Kono speak and don't do anything until she has finished." Danny stated firmly knowing both were likely to lose their cool.

"What's going on Danny?" Chin asked sternly a horrible feeling building inside.

"It's about the picture"

"What picture?" Adam asked realising Kono had left him out of recent events.

"CCTV footage and the account from a witness show Gabriel using a picture of Kono when he was planning to bring down the plane. The picture was from years ago but Gabriel has been referring to her as his girlfriend."

"That's why we have the unit outside our house right?"

"Yes but when Kono saw the picture we all knew she knew more."

"Cuz talk to us what do you know?"

Kono looked out from hooded eyes, her lashes still damp from crying. Her eyes filled once again as she looked to her cousin and husband.

"Don't be mad" She begged tearfully.

"Cuz"

"Chin please" Danny warned knowing the older man was crazy protective.

"I never wanted it to happen"

"Kono"

"I'm sorry"

"Cuz what happened!"

"Gabriel raped me"

Silence filled the room as everyone absorbed her words. Chin flinched as she said it his eyes burning in anger and his pulse racing. Adam's face grew contorted as though ready to kill someone as Danny placed a comforting hand on Kono's shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Was all she could say, repeating it over and over.

Adam was the first to move, kneeling in front of her, taking her sodden face in his hands his eyes sympathetic much like Danny's had been earlier. His thumbs brushed away the tears, his forehead resting against hers, his lips brushing hers in a whisper of a kiss.

"It's not your fault…don't ever think it's your fault" Adam whispered, his voice soft and gentle as he pulled Kono into his arms in a protective embrace.

Chin sat ridged as anger just flashed across his face and his fists clenched.

"Why did you never tell me Kono?" Chin asked his voice rougher than intended.

"Chin do not get mad at her" Adam said firmly.

"I'm sorry" Chin apologised but the anger remained in his voice.

"I thought it was my fault" Kono mumbled as she moved her eyes to Chin.

"Cuz"

"I lived with it for so long…I"

"Let's take you home" Adam suggested as he stood and brought Kono up with him.

"Kono I'll talk to Steve and Cath" Danny assured softly.

Kono nodded and clung to Adam.

"Cuz…you can come to me if you need to"

"I know"

"Let's go baby"

 **Hope you liked it please review! I don't know what you all thought about Gabriel and Kono but I just felt something needed to have happened, there needed to be a past and in Chin's flashback episode of season four Kono mentioned surfing rock piles with Gabriel. I just have always believed something may have happened between them although maybe not this dark but I felt this story need it to give depth and reason to get to Chin. Hope it wasn't to much! This story wont be all dark I promise!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for the reviews! OMG Season Six has started!**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Danny welcomed himself into Steve's house sighing at the impending conversation. The place was quiet so he assumed Steve was out surfing, there's no way he would still be sleeping. Danny wandered to the kitchen and helped himself to a bowl of cornflakes, plonking himself down at the dining table.

"Hey, hey what the hell!" Danny cried after a few moments as he looked up to see Steve and Cath in little clothing waving a gun and baseball bat in his direction.

"Danno what are you doing?!" Steve exclaimed with is aneurysm face.

"Eating breakfast"

Cath tried and failed to contain a small laugh earning herself a glare from Steve.

"I mean why are you here?" Steve asked emphasising each word.

Danny's face become serious as he put the spoon back in the bowl.

"I need to talk to you both"

"About what?" Cath asked as she noted Danny's expression.

Danny sighed and rubbed a hand down his face.

"Kono"

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to want to sit down"

"Danny what's going on?" Steve asked impatiently.

Cath laid a hand on Steve's shoulder and the two sat down opposite Danny.

"I spoke to Kono last night about the picture"

"She said she didn't know anything"

"Did you believe her?"

"No" Steve sighed.

"She's been queit and distant lately, I knew something was up…"

"Danny just tell us"

"Gabriel…took erm, advantage of her" Danny mumbled unsure how to say it without saying it.

"Danny" Steve warned.

"Gabriel raped Kono"

Adam woke to find Kono was no longer in the bed. He rubbed his eyes groggily and looked over to the ensuit assuming she was in there but the light was off. He stood and wandered out to the kitchen and poured himself a coffee. He looked over to the balcony and saw Kono staring off into space. She was dressed in a tiny pair of shorts and a thin strapped vest; she looked cold in the morning breeze. He didn't want to startle her so moved around the kitchen so she knew he was near before heading out to her.

"Hey" He whispered as he pulled her gently into his embrace and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Kono smiled a weak smile and tilted her head back to rest against Adam's shoulder.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Few hours"

"Babe it's only seven am as it is"

"I couldn't sleep"

"Sweetheart"

"I'm fine"

"You're not and that's okay…"

"Adam I said I'm fine"

Adam always knew when to back off and not upset Kono further, she hated to be pushed.

"Your cold"

"You're warm"

Adam smiled and held her a little tighter before spinning her around. He kissed her nose and took her hand, leading her into the front room where they sat down and she curled into his side.

Adam brushed her hair out her face and smiled down at her.

"Do I ever make you uncomfortable?" He asked worriedly.

"What?"

Adam bowed his head and kissed her temple. Having never known what happened he had no idea if he had ever made her uncomfortable or brought back memories while they've been together.

"I never knew…have I ever done anything to make you uncomfortable…"

"Adam no!"

"Okay"

"You're perfect you've never hurt me…"

"Well" Adam sighed knowing he had made many mistake when they first started out.

"Anything you did then was to protect me, you changed and when were…together your amazing and beautiful and you look after me…with you it means something. When we sleep together it's love, I'm past what happened then"

"Why did you never tell me?" Adam asked feeling as though she couldn't come to him.

"It wasn't because I didn't trust you, I never even told Chin…I just lived with it for so long and I thought it was my fault...and I felt dirty and used I just didn't think I could ever tell another guy in case they didn't want to be with me, and I especially couldn't with you because I fell in love with you" Kono explained openly. "I was only sixteen…I just blamed myself"

"I am always here for you no matter what…I want you to be open with me"

"I was so scared…I always think I did something to lead him on…"

"Baby"

"He would complement me and it made me feel good at the time…all my friends had boyfriends and I didn't I just enjoyed the company…I never really wanted it to go further. It was around the time Chin's dad was killed, Gabriel started acting odd, he would be distant and snappy with everyone but then on some occasions he would be really flirty with me. One night a group of us went to a beach party…he asked to talk to me so I followed him behind a rock pile…he told me it would be okay…I said no but he didn't stop…" Kono sobbed.

"Oh darling" Adam sighed a he fought to not go and shoot Gabriel.

"I just left the party afterwards, I went home and Chin was there…he asked me questions but I just ignored him…I just got used to keeping it a secret"

"You don't have to keep it a secret anymore babe" Adam reassured.

Kono stood nervously in HQ, Adam had dropped her off but had to leave for work and now she was hovering waiting for everyone else to arrive. She knew Danny had told Steve and Cath, she just didn't want things to be weird. After a while she heard voices heading towards her.

As Cath entered HQ she saw Kono. She knew Kono wasn't the sort to want sympathy or any attention but she had just found out her friend had been sexually abused by the man who tried to kill them all. She ran towards Kono and wrapped her in a hug, promising to be there should she need her.

"I know you hate sympathy but I just had to hug you" Cath whispered in her ear.

"I needed a hug" Kono smiled softly.

"Don't you ever feel like you can't come to us, were Ohana, we can tell each other everything no matter how big or small we will have each other's back always?" Steve stated as he gave Kono a quick hug.

"Thanks"

Danny smiled at her as she mouthed a thank you to him. Danny had been amazing and she loved having him as her friend. As much as she loved girl time with Cath and surfing with Steve, Danny was without a doubt her best friend. Of course there was Chin, he could never ever be replaced but he was really her big brother, he was family and best friend and everything rolled into one but sometimes she just needed a little Danno love.

Chin took his protective stance next to Kono and wrapped his arm around her shoulder just leaving it there for now.

"Kono if at any time things become too much or…"

"Steve I'm fine"

"Kono" Chin warned as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm just saying if you need to step back, take a break anything it's fine we will all understand it does not mean your weak"

"Okay but I promise I will be okay, I just want to get him"

"We all do babe" Danny smiled.

"So where are we starting?" Cath asked.

"I know no one will like this but Gabriel seems to be using Kono as bait to get to Chin and I actually think the only way to catch him out is to do exactly what he wants" Steve informed.

"What do you mean?" Danny questioned not liking where this was headed.

"I think we need to use Kono as the bait"

"No Steve there has to be something else" Chin cried not happy about his cousin being put in that situation, especially knowing what they know.

"Cuz"

"No Kono"

"Look we would be there but we need to make it look like he can get to Kono then we go in and get him"

"You're losing your touch man" Danny chuckled.

"What?"

"He's too smart for that"

"Danny's right he will know we won't be far"

"So we can't make it obvious or out of place"

"Steve Kono is pregnant, she's six and a half months along there is no way I am letting her be put in a situation like this" Chin said firmly.

Steve sighed knowing it was wrong, he didn't want her in that situation but he was at a loss.

"I know"

"Okay so were back at square one" Danny moaned.

"Danno don't complain I'm trying here, I don't know what to do we have no leads"

"Let's talk to Rick again"

"He won't confess"

"So we give him something in return, max security, shorter sentence" Kono suggested.

The group looked between each other, it was worth a shot but no one was convinced that Rick would even know where Gabriel was hiding, he was just hire but he did hate Gabriel for snitching. Just as they were thinking a familiar voice walked into HQ.

"Hey, Five-0!" Sang Ming grinned in his piercing tone.

The group turned in surprise to see an officer walk their famous ally into headquarters.

Steve smirked and folded his arms trying to contain his laughter as Sang tried his usual bad boy act, running a hand through his greasy mullet, pouting his lips and eyeing everyone as though he owned the place.

"McGarett" Sang spat.

"Rat" Danny pipped up before Steve could answer.

"Hey Haloe where's the love, I do loads for you people!"

"No we force you to do stuff" Steve corrected.

"Whatever you need me"

"He said he had information" The officer filled in before leaving, the HPD had grown to learn the Sang Ming was not a risk In terms of being hurt, he may try and flee but he would soon return. He was like a dog playing fetch.

"What do you want?"

"Like he said, I got information"

"Enlighten us" Chin laughed.

Sang Ming looked between each member and crooked his head as he walked forward before stopping and noticing Kono's baby bump.

"Spicy…you put on some weight!"

The group smirked as they each looked past Sang Ming. Adam heard Sang Ming and walked up behind him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder and peering over it to catch his eye.

"If you suggest my wife is fat one more time I'll put a bullet through your head" Adam explained as his grip tightened.

"Noshimuri"

Adam just eyed Sang Ming before walking over to Kono and kissing her head.

"Is everything okay Adam?" Chin asked having not expected his presence.

"I don't know, the unit on our house said he saw someone lurking about this morning while we were gone. I've checked the house and it's clear but I think we need extra protection." Adam informed.

"Oh god" Kono sighed and leaned into Adam.

"It was Gabriel" Sang Ming informed with a pleased smile on his face.

"What do you know" Steve asked seriously.

"I got contacts…"

"No you don't everyone hates you" Danny corrected.

Sang glared at Danny before continuing.

"I heard what happened, everyone heard your plane came down, I heard people talking to some guys called Rick May…I had a little chat with him…"

"What did he say?"

"Sorry can't give you anymore without a little something for me"

Steve grunted and pulled out his gun, placing it to Sang Ming's head.

"Would you like to continue now?"

Sang Ming looked to Steve before sighing and continuing.

"Gabriel wants revenge, that's what it's all about. He was going to torture you all out in the mountains and send it to Chin, but he was there to…so now…he's going after spicy."

The group looked between each other, they didn't know about the torturing but they knew Gabriel was out to get Kono.

"We know Gabriel's after Kono; he's using her to get to Chin"

"Gabriel want's off the island…he's going to get Chin to get him off the island but before he goes, he's going to use Kono then kill her…call it revenge for him losing Malia" Sang Ming explained.

Adam's grasp tightened around Kono and she paled considerably. It scared her to think Gabriel was out to kill her just to seek revenge for Malia's death as well as use her.

"I also heard he's using a basement of some warehouse to hide out"

Chin, Danny and Steve stormed the warehouse, running down the stairs to the basement area, their guns drawn and HPD back up stopping anyone who may be in their path. They reached the door and without hesitation Steve broke the door down and they ran in scanning the space before realising Gabriel wasn't there. They moved towards a desk and found a laptop open and running. Danny put on gloves and lifted the screen further before pressing the space bar. The screen lit up with provocative pictures of Kono in bikinis, Kono in her house dressed in Adam's shirt as well as older photos dating back to Kono as a teenager. The three looked between each other and Chin had to concentrate on not being sick.

Adam and Kono walked hand in hand up to their house. They were wrapped up in each other, Adam trying his best to reassure Kono that he would always keep her safe. Telling her the units would be looking out for them. They were so into each other that they failed to notice the cops in the car outside their house were slouched over the wheel, blood seeping from stab wounds. They approached the door and Adam went through first, pulling Kono behind him. They noticed instantly that something was off, something wasn't right in the house, and the grips on each other tightening as they turned to leave….and the door slammed shut.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

Gabriel smirked as he took in the shocked faces of Adam and Kono. His smirk faltered and he grit his teeth when he noticed Adam's hand firmly clasped with Kono's. _I'll have her for myself again._

"What do you want?!" Kono snapped as she tried to play tough but really her stomach was doing summersaults as she feared for her baby's life.

"Oh come on babe, surely you and your little team have put the pieces together by now?" Gabriel chuckled. "I just want you"

Adam tensed before moving to stand in front of Kono.

"You're not going anywhere near her" Adam bit.

"Oh look at the big bad protective boyfriend" Gabriel snarled. "You won't be for much longer"

Adam went to lunge forward as Kono cried out trying to grab his arm. Gabriel chuckled and punched Adam in the gut before going to work on his face. Adam fought back hard, landing himself a few punches but Gabriel soon halted that as he drew a gun on Adam.

"No no, Gabriel stop!" Kono snapped as she shuffled nervously behind Adam.

Gabriel took a step forward and aimed the gun at Adams head, cocking the gun and smiling wickedly. Adam instinctively closed his eyes in fear as Kono held onto him from behind.

"If you shoot him it'll kill me to" Kono pointed out, knowing Gabriel didn't want her dead yet.

Gabriel lowered the gun and spun Adam around before digging the gun into his lower back and pushing him forward.

"Go ahead Kono…go to the study" Gabriel instructed as Kono tentatively headed towards Adam's study.

Chin looked at the pictures feeling sick as he stared intently in thought, trying to fathom how long Gabriel had had these pictures for, why he wanted them, how sick and messed up he was.

"Chin hey" Steve called as he and Danny returned to HQ.

Chin sighed and continued flicking through the pictures on the smart table.

"What kind of a sick bastard does this!" Chin exclaimed angrily.

"Will catch him…"

"She's sixteen in these photos maybe fifteen, she's a kid! He's been taking her picture since she was a kid! He looks at them whenever he wants, looks at her…!"

"Chin" Danny said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Chin tries to tame his anger, he didn't mean to take it out on his friends, but this monster had been using his baby cousin…hurt her and took advantage right under his nose.

"I checked Gabriel's computer, traced any other devices I could find and it doesn't seem as though these pictures have been passed about. Of course they could be uploaded somewhere but I've been through his history and I can't find anything. I know knowing they've been for personal use probably doesn't help Chin, but at least it's unlikely anyone else has seen them" Cath informed as she joined them.

Danny and Steve relaxed somewhat at that information but Chin remained tense and on edge.

"Kono needs to know about this" Chin informed.

"Really, it could upset her…"

"She would kill me if she found out I kept it from her" Chin explained.

"I'll call her" Cath said as she dialled Kono's number.

Kono leaned her head against Adam's shoulder her body shaking as she tried to regain control of her breathing, struggling since she could only breathe through her nose. Her hands and feet were tied, as were Adams and they both had tape across their mouths. Both were beaten ad bruised but Adam was worse. His nose was bloody and his eye was turning black. He tried to turn his body so he was closer to Kono, his fingers wiggling and grabbing hers as they leaned into each other. Kono shuffled closer, raising her legs and lowering them over Adam's. She tried to take breaths that match the beating of his heart but struggled, her panic growing as she tried to take breaths. Adam could see her struggling but couldn't do anything, he could talk to her and calm her down he could rip the tape off her mouth. He wandered why she was finding it so hard to breath, she was a surfer she could hold her breath and breathe through her nose. Kono's eyes went wide as she began to panic, she could gain her control she was so scared for her baby that her breathing was all over the place.

Cath looked to the others in worry as she out the phone down.

"She's not answering"

"Try Adam" Chin instructed as fear filled him.

Cath did as Chin said while Danny re-dialled Kono. Neither receiving any answer.

"It's not like Kono to not answer" Chin sighed.

"I'll call the unit on their house, they headed home they could just be…you know…busy" Steve suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"At four thirty in the afternoon?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Danny it doesn't matter what time it is" Cath laughed.

"He's jealous because he's not getting any"

"Shut up Neanderthal"

"Guys, Kono always answers her Phone!" Chin snapped as he went into panic mode.

"Chin she's probably with Adam doing stuff, Steve's right, their newly married" Cath added.

"I'll call the unit" Steve said as he called the number to put Chin's mind at ease.

Steve waited for a while receiving no answer from the unit. There was no way they would just ignore the call and Steve suspected something was up. He didn't have to suspect for long as Duke entered HQ.

"Guys the cops in the unit on Adam and Kono's house were found dead in their car about twenty minutes ago"

"He's got them!" Chin exclaimed as realisation dawned on everyone.

"I sent units to go to the house, the lights are off and there was no answer, there was no sign of breaking and entering."

"That doesn't mean anything Duke, Gabriel could have them in the house still, he could have hurt them" Chin cried as he grabbed his stuff.

Gabriel returned to the study, smirking as he looked at his hostages.

"Well, well, I'm surprised to see you struggling Kono, you were always so good at holding your breath, staying calm…relaxing"

"Ehhhh ahhh" Kono mumbled through the gag as she struggled against the restraints.

"Ahhh" Adam groaned as he tried to warn Kono to remain calm.

"Sssshhhhh baby it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you…not until I've had you" Gabriel said smugly she knelt in front of Kono, his gun trained on Adam to stop him moving.

Kono's eyes welled with tears and Gabriel wiped them away making Kono cringe and edge backwards.

Gabriel hushed her and placed a hand on her shoulder before moving and ripping of the tape. He quickly placed his own hand against her mouth and his gun to Adams head forcefully.

"Scream and I put a bullet through his head" Gabriel warned.

Kono swallowed and nodded her head and Gabriel removed his hand.

"I'll keep the tape off if stay quiet"

"Okay" Kono agreed needing to catch her breath and stay calm for her baby.

"He's no good for you Kono…I'm the one you want…you enjoyed me when you were young, when we did it on the beach, behind the rock where no one could see us. You were quiet…you didn't make much noise…you could have then everyone would have heard me have you…heard you enjoy it"

"I didn't enjoy it" Kono spat angrily as the memories flashed across her face.

Adam began to struggle trying to do anything to make Gabriel stop.

"Move again and I shoot you" He threatened as he pushed the gun back into Adam's head.

"Why are you doing this Gabriel?" Kono sobbed.

"Because your cousin is the reason my sister died, it's his fault I lost her, his fault I ended up in prison, he's going to pay. I'm going to make him hurt like I hurt. Your like his little sister…he wouldn't know what to do if I hurt you. I don't want to Kono but I have to, for Malia"

"She wouldn't want you to do this" Kono tried.

Gabriel slapped her hard before holding her face in his hands again.

"I wouldn't fight this if I were you Kono" He smirked as he ran his fingers along her skin.

"Please let us go"

"I can't…" Gabriel said as he stood. "If you make a sound I'll put the tape back on and shoot him" He spat as he left the study once more.

Kono cried as she leaned against Adam again, wishing he could wrap his arms around her. She looked into his eyes and kissed his cheek. She realised the tape was starting to come away from the skin against his chiselled jaw. Kono leaned over and tried to catch the edge between her teeth. She finally did and pulled the tape from Adam's mouth with her teeth. The minute it was off he kissed her with fever, kissing her over and over and pouring how much he loved her into the kisses. They weren't romantic or sexually charged, they were messy and careless but they conveyed their love.

"Are you okay?" Adam whispered as he leaned his forehead against Kono's.

"I think so"

"Breathe with me baby" Adam encouraged as he brought Kono back to a steady breath.

"The baby" She mumbled.

"What is it?"

"I've had pain all day" Kono finally admitted.

"What!"

"It started off as nothing much but it's got worse"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought it was just stress, I was scared with everything"

"Kono you should have told me"

"It was coming and going but it's getting worse, I don't know what's wrong it's too early to have the baby, it's not ready"

"It's going to be okay baby I promise"

"The others won't know anything is wrong" Kono cried.

"They will, they always do"

"I need to move, I need to get out" Kono sobbed in panic.

"Ssshhhh" Adam soothed as he tried to untie the roped with his teeth.

The front door slammed in the distance as Gabriel exited the house, Adam and Kono looking at each other in panic and confusion.

As the group headed out of HQ the heard shots being fired, they each ran with their guns to see Gabriel and a group of lackeys holding the whole of headquarters hostage.

"Five-0!" Gabriel called out.

The team moved back to their offices, knowing they were outnumbered and had to be tactile with how they got Gabriel. They couldn't just shoot him, not yet, he deserved to rot in prison, dying was the easy option.

"What has he done?" Chin exclaimed in fear.

"Chin calm down will get to Adam and Kono but right now we need to get out of here" Steve said trying to remain calm.

"My cousin could be seriously hurt, she's pregnant Steve"

"I know man and I want to get to her as soon as possible, but if we shoot Gabriel his team will kill us before we can escape."

"What are we going to do then?"

"We need to split them up, take them out one by one"

"How Steve?!"

"Chin calm down" Danny whispered as he placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Danny what if it was Grace?"

"I'd be out there killing everyone but you would all say the same as what we're telling you"

"Mate were no good to Kono and Adam dead" Steve tried.

"He's right Chin we need to plan this carefully" Cath added.

Chin looked scared and worried his hands fisted in anger knowing his cousin was probably hurt and he could get to her.

Adam rock Kono and pushed her hair out her face as she sobbed in pain, clutching her stomach in agony as Adam did his best to calm her.

"Sshhhh breathe darling"

"It hurts Adam"

"It's going to be okay baby"

"No…I think the baby's coming" Kono screamed as the pain shot through her.

"God were locked in here" Adam panicked.

"Arghhh!"

"Kono sweetheart"

"I need the toilet" Kono suddenly cried as she crossed her legs.

"Adam didn't know what to do as he looked at her legs"

"I have to go…"

Water gushed from between her legs as her waters broke and she sobbed in fear. She couldn't have her baby in the study and so early. Her baby just wasn't ready.

"The baby's coming" Adam agreed.

"It hurts so much!"

"Babe I need to take your jeans and underwear off"

"No it's not time"

"Kono the baby's coming I need to check…"

"You can't look down there, please no"

"Babe I've seen down there before" Adam almost chuckled.

"Ahhhhhrghhh!"

Adam undid Kono's jeans and pulled them down along with her underwear. He didn't know what to say as he looked between her legs as panic filled him as he realised he had to deliver their baby.

"I need to push!" Kono cried.

"I don't know if you're ready" Adam stated in worry as he looked at her.

"I don't care I need to get the baby out"

"Kono"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Oh god"

"What's wrong?"

"Sshhhh don't panic keep breathing and push on the next contraction"

"Erghhhhh"

"Come on darling"

"It hurts!"

"I know it does but think of our baby"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"That's it darling"

"Ehhh nooo"

"Keep going"

"What if the baby's not okay?"

"Just keep going, just get the baby out"

"AHHHHHHH!"

Steve, Chi, Danny and Cath ran to their cars and drove towards Adam and Kono's. Their hearts were pounding after taking out Gabriel's men. He had tried to run but Chin had shot him in the leg. He had crashed to the floor in agony as HPD scooped him up and into cuffs. They arrived at Adam's and Kono's in record time, Steve breaking down the door and everyone hearing the sounds of agonising screams as they headed towards them.

"I can't do it anymore" Kono sobbed as she tried to relax but the pain was too much.

"I can see the head baby, you need to keep going"

"Arghhhh"

"KONO!" Chin cried as he followed her screams.

Kono looked to Adam wide eyed not believing she could hear her cousin. Over her crued they hadn't heard anyone enter.

"CHIN! STUDY!" Adam cried out.

Chin ran to the study and tried the handle before ramming himself into it. Steve helped and the door opened at their force to reveal Kono in labour.

"Oh god cuz!" Chin cried as he ran to her side and held her tight.

"I can't do it anymore"

"Yes you can cuz come on"

"I see the head babe keep pushing"

"AHHHHH!"

"Call an ambulance, the baby's not due for another two months!" Adam cried as he forced Kono's legs wider apart to catch the baby.

"Another push"

"NmmAHHHHH"

"Cuz you're doing so well"

"Where is he?"

"He's in custody, we got him cuz your safe it's okay keep pushing"

"AHhhhh"

"One more Kono"

"The ambulance is on it's way it's not far, HPD called on anyway to check you both out"

"AHHHHHHHHH"

"One more"

"You said that already" Kono cried as she leaned into Chin.

"I know sweetheart but the baby's nearly here"

"Ahhh"

"One more big one Kono"

Kono took a deep breath and pushed with all her might as Adam pulled the baby out, crying as he held their baby.

"It's a girl" He cried.

Everyone looked with baited breathe as they baby lay still in Adam's arms, not a sound being heard.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Silence filled the room as everyone stared at the baby. Danny and Steve knelt side by side, each sending a prayer to whatever god out there to bring life to the precious baby girl. Chin and Cath sat either side of Kono, each holding her but their hands frozen as they wished for a sound. Adam held his baby girl in his arms, silent tears falling freely down his bruised face, his salty tears stinging his cuts. Kono made no sound; she just looked desperately at her baby lying so still in Adam's arms. It felt like hours passed by but in reality it was about a minute.

"Come on, come on" Adam began to sob as he rocked the tiny baby, rubbing her tummy and whispering to her.

Kono couldn't keep the tears at bay any longer and she began to hyperventilate and cry at the same time as she fought to catch her breath.

"A…adam"

"Come on come on"

As everyone desperately prayed for the baby, the paramedics stormed the house with bags of supplies.

"Everyone give us space" The first paramedic called as he dropped to his knees and pried the baby from Adam's arms and cut the cord.

Adam replaced Cath and held Kono as the cried in fear for their little girl.

The paramedics moved about talking amongst themselves. The paramedic holding the baby used a device which she put down the babies throat while another rubbed the baby's tummy and brought out a stethoscope. The third paramedic moved to Kono and Adam softly and knelt in front of Kono.

"I'm Lisa can you tell me your name?"

"Kono"

"Okay Kono, my collegues are going to work on your baby but right now I need to check everything's okay down below"

"My baby"

"I know, I promise they will look after her, can I take a look" Lisa asked again as she checked Kono over.

"What's your name dad?"

"Adam"

"You did really well"

Just as Lisa finished praising the couple, the cries of the baby filled the room as everyone sighed in relief, each with tears stinging their eyes, even Steve.

"We need to take her straight to hospital Kono, will take you in the ambulance behind okay"

Kono lay in the hospital bed batting the nurses away as they prodded and poked her. She just wanted to get to see her baby.

"Please I need to see my baby"

"I know but the doctors need to check her over"

"Stop prodding me" Kono begged tearfully.

"Babe, shhh just let them work"

"Adam what if she's not okay"

"She will be she cried…"

"That doesn't mean she's okay!"

"Kono sweetheart please…"

"She doesn't even have a name"

Adam couldn't bear to see Kono cry, he couldn't bear to be away from his baby but he was trying to be the strong one for both of them. He wrapped an arm around Kono and pulled her to his chest where she sobbed hysterically.

"What's with the tears?" A chirpy Doctor Sloane said as he entered the room.

"Doctor Sloane?"

"I heard you two were back, thought I'd see why and check everything is okay, I hear you have a little girl"

"Yeah"

"I don't know where she is" Kono cried.

"Hey no more tears Kono, I've already been to check on her" Doctor Sloane grinned.

He liked Kono and Adam, in fact he had liked the whole Five-0 team but he particularly liked these two. There was just something about them.

"Is she okay?"

"Would you like to see for yourself?"

"Yes, yes please"

Doctor Sloane wheeled Kono into ICU with Adam following behind. He pulled her up to an incubator where a very tiny baby lay attached to tubes and wires but breathing.

"Oh god she's so small"

"She's our little girl babe"

"Can I touch her?" Kono asked looking at the hand holes.

"Yes you can, just be gentle"

Kono smiled and poked her hand through the hole and let her fingers brush against her baby's cheek and down her tummy.

"She looks really purple, is that normal?"

"Yes, it's very common in premature babies."

"What are all the tubes?"

"There to help her breath"

"Can't she breathe on her own?"

"No right now, her lungs are under developed but the ventilation will breathe for her until she's strong enough to breathe alone. The other tube is providing her food and nutrients"

"Is she going to be okay?" Kono asked nervously.

"We hope so"

"What does that mean?" Adam asked.

"She has undeveloped lungs and isn't strong enough right now but she's in the best place"

"Will this affect her in the future?"

"Some children born prematurely learn slower than others but others do just as well as a child born at term. There is no definite answer as to whether being born early affects a child learning. The best advice I can give is breast feed her, it will help her immune system and get her stronger quicker, it could help in the long run"

"She can't be breastfed yet though right?"

"No but you can express milk for her"

"When can I hold her?"

"When she starts breathing on her own"

"When will that be?"

"It's hard to tell, despite how early she was born her lungs albeit underdeveloped are not as serious as other babies I've seen, she could start breathing on her own as soon as tomorrow. When she was born the paramedics got her breathing which is a good sign that she can."

"Do you know why she was so early, did I do something wrong?" Kono asked vulnerably.

"Sometimes these things happen with no explanation but the impact from the plane crash could have affected something with the womb, combined with the stress you are placed under with your job. Your cousin filled me in on the latest case, the stress could have prompted early labour but you did nothing wrong"

"Okay"

"It's going to be fine baby" Adam said softly.

"I want to name her" Kono whispered before looking up to Adam. "I don't want anything to happen to her and her not have a name"

"Okay darling" Adam agreed as he kissed her temple.

Chin, Danny and Cath sat in the hospital cafeteria sipping on coffee. Steve was pacing up and down on the phone his face giving nothing away.

"Do you think the baby will be okay?" Danny asked to no one in particular.

"I hope so; I don't think Kono could deal with losing a baby.

"So that was Duke, Gabriel is in custody right now he's going to hold him until one of us can get there to interview him. I don't want just anybody doing it, I have a few things to say to him" Steve informed as he sat down.

"You and me both" Chin added as he thought of the man who hurt his cousin.

Doctor Sloane approached the group, smiling when he saw how well everyone was doing. They really were invincible and he had no doubt the new addition to the five-0 family would be also.

"Guys"

"Doctor Sloane"

"You have all been requested upstairs"

"Is everything okay?" Chin asked.

"Your niece would like to meet you all" Doctor Sloane smiled as he walked away waiting for everyone to follow.

The team joined Adam and Kono in ICU. They each smiled watery smiled of joy as they looked at the tiny baby lying peacefully before them.

"Cuz she's beautiful"

"She really is

"She's going to have heart-breaking dimples" Cath grinned.

"She sure is"

"What have the doctors said?"

"They say she's doing well but she needs a little help breathing right now" Kono explained as he stroked her baby.

"When can we all hold her?" Steve asked eagerly.

"Aww look at Uncle Steve getting all excited" Danny mocked.

"Shut up Danno"

Guys we called you up so we can reveal the name" Kono said with a small laugh.

"You've named her?"

"Yeah we didn't want anything happening and her not have a name"

"Come on then don't keep us waiting" Cath encouraged.

"Meet Izabelle Malia Noshimuri" Kono grinned as she flashed a dimpled grin to Chin.

"Thank you cuz" Chin whispered as he kissed Kono's temple.

"Hey Izzy" Danny grinned as he pocked a hand through. "I'm so going to be the best uncle ever, I know you'll have your uncle Chin and he will probably be top dog but just remember I will always be better than your uncle Steve. Don't ever listen to him, he's crazy. He may have got to Gracie but I won't let him get toy you" Danny grinned as he tickled her feet.

Steve grunted as pushed Danny aside before poking a hand through.

"Ignore Danno he just likes to big himself up because he knows deep down I am better than him. I will teach you how to fight and use a gun and protect yourself, I'll always have your back kid" Steve said as he smiled dopily.

"Awww it has a soft spot" Danny mocked.

Steve stepped back and glared at Danny before wrapping and arm around Cath.

"Shall we have one?" Cath asked jokingly.

"Will have an army don't worry" Steve replied as he allowed his softer side to be seen.

"I know you would all love to stay but I really must ask everyone to leave now" The head nurse said with a soft smile.

"Can we stay?" Kono begged not ready to leave her baby.

"I'm sorry sweet but you need to rest to"

"Please"

"I'll keep you updated I promise"

"Five more minutes?" Kono pushed.

The nurse chuckled and nodded her head with a bright grin plastered across her face.

"Five minutes"

"Okay"

The rest of the team said there good byes and left the hospital, heading back to HQ to interview Gabriel.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

Chin sat in front of Gabriel staring at him intently, looking at the marks across his face, the cut lip and black eye. He knew Adam had given them to him when he fought back and it gave him some relief to see it. Chin's skin crawled as he looked at how cool Gabriel was, he didn't seem uncomfortable, or scared…he just sat smirking at Chin.

"Are you going to say anything?" Gabriel asked as he lounged on the cold metal chair.

"I'm just trying to decide whether to break your nose or your legs" Chin spat.

"You wouldn't"

Chin smirked and stood up punching Gabriel hard in the face leaving blood to pour out of his nose while Chin calmly sat back down.

"Maybe you would"

Chin didn't say anything…he didn't want to he wanted Gabriel to speak…provoke him so he had a reason to smack him around.

"How's Kono?"

"You don't get to know"

"I didn't want to hurt her…I needed her to get to you…and I needed to get rid of that husband of hers"

"You failed."

"Hmmm that's what you think"

"What does that mean?!" Chin snapped.

"I just don't think she will forget this to easily"

"You're sick"

"Ha"

"You are deranged and psycho…you go about taking pictures of Kono for your own pleasure, using her and my friends to get to me…why didn't you just come for me Gabriel?!"

"That would have been too easy…you wouldn't have suffered"

"What?"

"If I went after you and you alone you wouldn't have suffered because you wouldn't have lost anything"

"You're mad"

"You love your cousin…always together…what would you have done if I killed her?"

"I would have killed you"

"That would never have brought her back"

"I'd have made you pay"

"How does it make you feel Chin…knowing what I did to Kono when she was barley sixteen?"

Chin fought to punch Gabriel, tried to breathe and stay calm…

"How do you feel knowing I touched her body, touched her in places that only a true love should touch…made her feel things…I can still picture it…feel it…running my hands up her thighs…"

"YOU BASTARD!" Chin screamed as he punched Gabriel over and over grabbing him by the collar and yelling until Steve and Danny ran in and pulled him off.

"Chin breathe!" Danny tried as he dragged Chin out.

"He's dead!"

"Walk it off" Danny stated as he pushed Chin out of the room.

"Danny I can't I have…"

"Go meet Cath…she's upstairs"

Chin sighed and agreed knowing he would be no use to Kono stuck in a cell.

Danny headed back into interrogation where Steve was lifting Gabriel up and sitting him back on the hair correctly. Gabriel just chuckled glad he got a rise out of Chin.

Steve and Danny both stood in front of Gabriel the faces as hard as stone.

"Why?" Steve asked.

Gabriel just chuckled and crossed his legs at his ankles.

"He asked you a question" Danny spat.

"I wanted Chin to suffer"

"Why?"

"I wanted him to pay for my sister's death" Gabriel spat.

"That wasn't Chin's fault"

"Of course it was…he was the reason she died, it was his fault! She was better off without him!"

"So what killing Kono would solve that?"

"Yes because he loves her…Kono is Chin's sister and he needed to know what it feels like to lose a sister"

"What about all your pictures of Kono why would you kill her?"

"They were for personal use" Gabriel grinned.

Danny scoffed and kicked Gabriel hard in the balls making him groan in agony.

"You won't be able to have any personal use now"

"I want those pictures"

"Are you serious?"

"There mine"

"No you do not get them"

"Ha…I have them in my mind anyway…whenever I want to see her…"

Steve punched him in the stomach making him grunt and crease over.

"You are a twisted bastard! Taking advantage of a young girl…using her and keeping photos of her…you're sick and you're going to rot in a cell for the rest of you miserable life" Steve spat as he got in Gabriel's face, giving him one last punch before him and Danny left.

Kono and Adam walked hand in hand down to a private room where Izabelle was staying. They had brought her out of ICU after she started to breathe properly on her own and the doctors had said the couple could finally hold her. Adam looked over to Kono seeing the beautiful grin on her face. He had already been able to hold their baby albeit for a short while and in fear but Kono had never held her and Adam couldn't wait for the moment.

"What you looking at?" Kono giggled as she noticed Adam staring.

"Just the smile on your face"

Kono blushed and leaned into him. "I'm just excited"

"I know you are darling"

"Do you think I'll be able to feed her as well?"

"Maybe…you've been expressing milk for her she's probably not strong enough to breastfeed yet"

"I hope she doesn't forget who we are"

"Of course she won't sweetheart we've been with her everyday"

"I know"

"Come on let's go see her"

Adam and Kono walked into the little room where Izabelle lay. She had her own little room and was still attached to some wires that monitored her breathing but she was no longer in an incubator. Kono smiled a watery smile and walked over taking Izabelle's hand and tickling her palm.

"She's doing well" The doctor smiled

"Can I hold her" Kono grinned eagerly.

"Haha yes of course just be careful of the wires"

Kono smiled and leaned over the crib placing her hands around the still tiny baby and lifting her up and against her chest.

"Oh baby"

Adam smiled and placed his arm around Kono, stroking Izzy's dark hair softly.

"She's so perfect" He whispered as he kissed Kono's ear lobe.

"I can't believe we actually made her" Kono giggled.

"Hmmm it was a good night" Adam grinned as Kono nudged his side.

"How has her breathing been?" Adam asked the doctor knowing her lungs and breathing was still being looked at.

"She's a little fighter…she still has irregularities however and we want to fix that. Have you ever heard of Kangaroo care?" The doctor asked.

"No?"

"It's when the parent holds the baby to their bare chest and the baby only wears a diaper. It regulates heart rate, increases weight gain it has many benefits and we often us it with pre term babies" The doctor informed.

"Okay"

"You can both take turns, it's best to do it for a few hours each day. Kono if you take your bra and top off I'll fetch you a gown top they open at the back but if you put it on so the buttons are at the front you can wrap half around Izabelle and the other half around yourself"

Kono removed her bra and top and used the gown to cover herself. Adam handed her Izabelle and both stared in shock as her breathing already showed signs of improvement.

"It's working"

"It's amazing how simple it is but how effective"

Kono grinned up at Adam with her dimples popping. He bent and kissed her sweetly cherishing the moment.

"Sit" Kono instructed as she stood and made Adam sit down.

Adam sat in the spacious chair and Kono sat on his lap so he could wrap his arms round and hold Izabelle together.

 **A month later**

Kono grinned giddily while holding Izabelle in her arms. Izzy was now six weeks old and finally allowed to leave the hospital. Adam had his arms wrapped around Kono while they both smiled as Cath took photos of them. The whole team had come down to see Izabelle be released from the hospital and Grace joined them for the first time. She had been away visiting her mum's family and at cheer camp so hadn't been able to meet her cousin yet.

"When can I hold her?" Grace asked desperately.

"Grace not right now" Danny whispered knowing Kono was very territorial over Izzy.

The doctors and Adam had warned everyone that Kono was incredibly emotional and petrified that something would happen to Izzy. She was reluctant to let anyone hold Izzy even Adam at times especially since finding out they could bring her home. Grace however had not heard this and didn't understand why she could hold her baby cousin.

"Can't I hold her now while you sign forms?" Grace asked Kono as she moved forward.

"Not now Grace" Kono had snapped not meaning to at all.

Grace took a step back in shock, her face dropping. She didn't mean to upset Kono she had no idea how much her auntie had been through and how scary it was to leave Izzy with anyone else.

"Sorry" Grace mumbled as she turned and left the room trying to hide her tears.

Kono just looked to Izzy and held her close to her chest in a protective manner while she cried her own tears.

"I'm sorry Danny" Kono apologised as she tried to regain control of herself.

Adam placed a hand on Kono's lower back and kissed her cheek reassuringly while Danny just smiled.

"I'm going to go find her, are we going to head to your still?" He asked knowing the intention was to go to Adam's and Kono's to celebrate Izzy coming home.

"Yeah" Adam agreed.

"Will meet you there" Danny nodded as headed off to find Grace.

"I didn't mean to snap" Kono apologised to the people in the room.

"Cuz it's fine don't stress" Chin said as he lifted her Chin.

"I don't want anything to happen to her" Kono whispered.

"Cuz she's safe…she's doing well the doctors wouldn't release her unless they were sure she was okay"

"I know"

"Shall we head out to the car" Steve smiled as everyone walked to Adam's car.

Danny found Grace sitting on a bench in the garden of the hospital grounds. Her shoulders were slumped and she was staring off into space.

"Hey monkey"

"Grace looked up and smiled a watery smile. "Hey Danno"

"You okay?"

"I guess"

"Your auntie Kono didn't mean to snap"

"I didn't mean to upset her"

"I know, so does she"

"Why doesn't she want me holding Izzy…I would be careful"

"I know monkey but your auntie Kono has been through a lot…"

"Everyone keeps saying that but no one will tell me what's been going on" Grace exclaimed.

Danny sighed at how grown up his own baby was getting. He hated her knowing what went on at work but he also knew she was old enough to understand.

"Do you remember how Uncle Chin has spoken about a man named Gabriel?"

"Yeah"

"Well he hurt Kono when she was younger and he is the one that caused the plane crash. He has tried to hurt us all to get to Uncle Chin but he especially wanted to hurt auntie Kono. He locked auntie Kono and Uncle Adam in their house that's why Izabelle was born at home. Your auntie Kono just doesn't want Izzy getting hurt, and she's scared about her being away from hospital where there's always doctors. She will get used to it but right now it's going to take some time. she will also be super emotional"

"Oh"

"It's okay though you don't need to worry"

"Will Gabriel try and hurt anyone anymore?"

"No we arrested him"

"That's good"

"Yeah"

"I want to look after Izzy like uncle Chin looks after auntie Kono"

"I think that's great monkey"

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah"

Grace and Danny arrived at Adam's and Kono's shortly after the others. Everyone gathered around the outside table under the sun umbrella enjoying the Hawaiian heat. Kono kept Izzy shaded and had changed her into looser clothing. Kono looked up and smiled in embarrassment as Grace walked out.

"Hey Grace" Kono smiled.

"Hey"

"You want to hold her?" Kono asked nervously.

Adam had spoken to Kono and reassured her Izzy would be okay with Grace. Kono knew she was being ridiculous.

"If that's okay"

"Of course it is…I'm sorry I got snapped earlier…"

"Its okay doesn't matter" Grace said with a grin.

Kono smiled gratefully and waited for Grace to sit down next to her. She then handed Izzy over gently and told Grace to hold her head.

"She's so pretty" Grace smiled.

"She's perfect"

"I'm going to be the best big cousin"

"I don't doubt that"

"I'm glad you're okay"

"Thanks' Grace"

"We wanted to talk to you guys about something" Adam smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Danny questioned.

"Nothing bad" Kono laughed.

"We wanted to know if you guys would be god parents" Adam asked.

"Really?" Steve smiled dopily.

"Aww the Neanderthal's gone soft"

"Shut it Danno"

"Yes really guys, we love you all and we couldn't ask for better people to look after Izzy if anything happened to us" Kono smiled.

"Of course we will be godparents" Cath grinned as she spoke on everyone's behalf.

"Great who wants a beer?" Adam asked as everyone settled into a comfortable chat.

 **Thanks for reviews I will probably wrap this story up soon I'm running out of ideas! Check out cousins one shots I am heading back to that!**


End file.
